


Prancing Sheep

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's been in abusive home thanks to the disappearance of the mother he never knew. Life was terrible with Gabe. But soon a wonderful Italian will rescue him from the horror he calls life and show him he's not who he thinks he is. Percy will find his new father and a life he could never even dream for. But his soon perfect life comes with a catch and a wedding. And though the wedding is certainly premature, it helps a little that they get to spend some time on a hidden island. Though they'll soon wish they truly were alone on the island. It will soon become apparent that the island is to small for all the teens, and their raging hormones.<br/>Nicercy Contest hosted by Takara Pheonix<br/>Updates Thursdays :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> I think you should all know this is my first time writing a fic. It's actually kind of harder than I thought but I'll get better. :) and I don't mind any criticism I enjoy it, even if its harsh. Anyway this is AU but certain people are gonna have powers, don't worry I actually spun it so it kinda makes sense ^^'.  
> An entry in Takara Pheonix's Summer contest  
> Also because this is my first time writing if you want to actually get to the thick of the story(it's not to fast paced) I'd recommend starting in chapter 5 or 6.  
> Warning:  
> Rape  
> Orgy  
> Yaoi(boyxboy)  
> Underage  
> light bondage (vague reference)  
> heavy bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy dosen't know who his parents are. He dosen't have anything easy. His teachers aren't the kindest, and his gaurdian certainly isn't nice either. Because his gaurdian is Gabe Ugilano. Just a taste of what Percy's life is, sadly like.

I yawned tiredly today was the last day of school and then it would be Summer Break I though despairingly. It would be like last night but for 2 months. Two months! I thought, How am I even going to survive silently screaming into my arms. I buried my head in my arms on the desk which was stupid of me. It took Mrs. Dodds all of two seconds to call me out on it.

“Now honey,” She said very sweetly “, I know it's the last day of school but thats no reason to start sleeping in my class now.” she smiled

“Yeah Jackson,” Smirked Nancy. She was so annoying she was always being rude and pushing me around because I have ADHD and dyslexia. I wanted to actually say something intelligent back but today is the last day of school, and Nancy is still Mrs. Dodds favorite student. I wouldn't put it past her to give me detention on the last day of school. Not that I would mind its better than going back to the apartment, I shivered. I remember nodding to Mrs. Dodds before plunging into the hell that was yesterday.

 

I remember Gabe had his friends over to play poker again, and I had just gotten back from work and had dutifully given my check over to Gabe. He had a job but I pretty much payed the rent around the house, and for everything else. Because anything that goes wrong is always my fault. I was only gone for two days and they had wrecked the apartment in their drunken state. I sighed looking over at the men lazying around on the sofa. Yeah they were wasted and they had trashed the place, but they were in a sleeping state now so that was good. I started to clean up the floor which was covered with beer cans magazine and was now tracked with mud. I always tried to get the smell they tracked in here out of the carpet and furniture, but it was always a lost cause. I was about to get off my hands and knees and throw away all the bottles and cans when I felt to hand roughly grab my waist form behind. I gasped and stiffened, even know my heart still beat faster. I never did get use to being this or doing it. A sharp slap on my ass made me yelp with surprise.

“Come on boy keep clean'in.” Gabe yelled muddling through his words. Showing me how drunk they'd really gotten. But I obediently kept cleaning because thats all I've ever been good at, its probably all I'm ever going to be good at I thought accepting the fact because I was ignoring the other ones. I'm good at other things, they're just nothing to be proud of ,I thought as I tried to grab more bottles but Gabe kept my knees planted on the ground.

“Was the matter kid! Don't you know how to clean!” He yelled. “you're mak'in an even bigger mess!”

I whimpered cowering into the floor covering my head with my hands. “I'm sorry Gabe.” I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Another slap to the ass told me that wasn't good enough.“I'm sorry, it wont happen again.” I said again trying to be louder.

“Damn right you are, But you can't just get away with this!It wouldn't be right, no I'm gonna have to punish you. How d'ya like that huh!” He asked punctuating it with another slap to my ass. I tried to quiet my squeals but it never did much good because soon my squeals turned to moans and I wasn't thinking about being quiet then, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was unconsciously arching my back as he slammed down hard a deep moan from the back of my throat found its way out of my mouth, making such a rousing sound.

“You dirty whore.” Gabe smirked crawling his way into my shirt and raking his nails down my back. I hissed sharply, recoiling slightly at the touch.

“Now now Percy.” said Eddie, one of Gabe's friends. He pushed me further against Gabe than I already was. I was know pushing right onto his hardness, I resisted the urge to squirm away closing my eyes and calming myself, taking deep breaths. “that's a good boy.” said Eddie tilting my chin up to steal a hungry kiss from my lips. My eye's widened, I wasn't allowed to do this, I'm really going to be punished know I thought despairingly. “Hey!”Gabe shouted “You, know the rules Edd!”He exclaimed angrily Gabe didn't like sharing.

“Yeah I know but, it just us four. Next poker game, dinner'll be on me.” Eddie said trying to win Gabe over. Gabe didn't look very impressed my Eddie's offer to my relief. But then Eddie said “Just think of all the sexy moans he'll make. All four of us, on top of him. He won't be able to get enough.”

And apparently Gabe's mind worked enough for him to figure that one out because I could feel him hardening against at the thought of all these men pilled on top of me. Though he still didn't like other people touching his things so he said “Fine, but only this once.” he said begrudgingly. Which had Eddie smirk'in like he'd just won the lottery. I could feel the vibrations on the floor as two more men came on both sides of me, I didn't look to see if they were thinking the same thing Eddie was though. I can be punished for anything, looking up would be considered an act of rebellion, which had been beat out of me a while ago.

I tried not to shake or cringe as my clothes were ripped off of me from every angle. Charlie and Jeff who were on both sides of me had started to feel my chest, each tugging at a nipple, where they knew I was very sensitive. They would pull farther, twist farther and pinch to get reactions out of me. My face was red in attempt to keep down my moans, which worked when only Jeff and Charlie were rubbing me down but Eddie was starting his assault.

“Come here you little slut.” He said pulling me away from the others and hoisting me so that I was facing him on my lap. He brought us over to the couch, and spread my legs putting them on his shoulders:so that he could get the full view. I tried to cover myself with my hands. This was always so embarrassing, I was hard from spankings and a massage, it wasn't normal. But they liked to see me embarrassed. Charlie and Jeff took my wrists and kept them captive above me so I could resist. Eddie pulled my head up again. He started sucking on my lips, and then my tounge: slowly dominating my mouth. I moaned into him. Exploring his mouth like I knew he liked it. I tried to lean down on him almost as though we were in an embrace, and felt a sharp slap against my behind, I moaned.

Gabe tilted my head back so I could see him and how angered he was by me.“Know who you belong to bitch!” Gabe shouted infuriated by my disloyalty.

“Yes, Master.” I complied with a whimper, all while looking into Eddie's eye's. He did it on purpose every time, I could tell my the smug smirk dancing on his lips. Because I had just proved him right, I'm just a little slut. So I would act like one, I dove in for another kiss just to stop midway their when his hips bucked up and he teased me.

“Aww whats wrong Percy,” he pouted “I wanted that kiss.” He whispered in my ear as I shuddered. He reached down and spread my cheeks, so I could feel him against me better. I moaned onto him and rubbed myself against him. He tutted I was over eager which meant more torturous teasing. He flitted his fingers over my hole, then brushing it making me jump a little on him every time. Then he started needing which had me moaning on him and he finally plunged a finger in, and then a second so he could see me squirm as he hit all the wrong places, treading the fine line behind pleasure and pain. He liked to see how far he could push me each time. He continued to scissor me as Gabe slowly scratched his way down my back. There was no line as far as he was concerned: my pain was his pleasure. But then Jeff started to kneed and kiss my shoulders, lapping up any blood that had been spilt. As Charlie had one hand on my abb's one on my nipple and giving e a hickey on the other. I was moaning from every little touch now I was going to be covered in hickey's and bruises tomorrow but right now I just felt like I was on fire. I gasped as Eddie removed his fingers and picked me up, again like I weighed nothing. While he did though, all of the guy's pants went down and they were all hard. I gasped at their arousal and looked down again to avoid their gazes, but found my eyes on the biggest cock in the room. Eddie was bigger than I remembered. And that scared me, Gabe was tiny and I was used to that, but this giant thing! I didn't know if I could do it, I trembled. Trying to prepare myself, if I stiffened it would only be worse. I bit my lip as I felt the tip against my hole and screamed horsely as he forced my down on him. Charlie and Jeff were about to get their hand jobs but Gabe was coming up empty. He twirled me around on top of Eddie. I screamed as his cock plunged farther into me. Gabe's eyes sparked with enjoyment. He forced my head down on his cock and tried to shove it all the way down my throat. My eyes watered at the putrid smell invading my nostrils. But I kept bobbing my head as he pushed it and Eddie kept lifting me. I found Jeff and Charlie groping for them in the air seeing as all I was seeing was Gabe's harry stomach. And I fondled and pumped them bring them to ecstasy while I wallowed in the mix. Gabe may have been plunging his nails into my skin and my throat was getting scratchy. But Eddie was hitting my prostate each time, and that wasn't to bad. So I focused on the pleasure instead of the pain and lost myself to it. Meeting his thrust with mine. I was so close to coming so close, and Gabe saw it because he squeezed my balls so tight I swear I could have almost died. I clenched all my stomach muscles, doing my best to stop myself and yet keep the rest of my body loose. If I bit Gabe there's no telling what he'd do, the guys wouldn't mind so much if I slipped or tugged a little harder, it was a bigger turn on. But in my hurry I had scrapped my teeth on Gabe a little and he was punishing me because of it. His cock slammed into me, shredding my throat, tears spilled freely down my cheeks now as I struggled for air: my throat choking up. I puffed in the repugnant smell, barley breathing as he sped up his invasion on my mouth. I wailed injustice as much as I could. Gabe ignored my protest, and continued slamming on, while shouting insults at me in his ecstasy. He came shove his cock all the way down my throat so I couldn't spit anything out later. Pulling out he spurted on my face, knowing full well I couldn't reach it, or even smear it on something he said in my face “eat it” he smirked. I flicked my tongue around my lips, trying to reach my cheeks or my nose, but I couldn't. I dropped my head in defeat, as Gabe walked over to the couch opposite us and chuckled, jerking off now to the foursome in front of him that was quickly progressing. Charlie and Jeff were coming next as I finished the handjob as quickly as I could. Charlie and Jeff grunted, as they came in my hand, and joined Gabe, collapsing on the couch.

Now it was just Eddie and me with a full audience, he pulled me back up against him:my back to his chest. I felt his wet tongue on my shoulders, as he lapped my skin, licking up all the sweat. I didn't have anyone's cock down my throat to stop any of the noise coming from me. He started to bite me and suck and bite, and finally made a hickey. He made more hickeys and started to explore with his hand. Massaging firm lines into my abs, lightly scraping further down, making m shiver in anticipation. But instead of jerking me off, he pulled my nipples. Making me yelp in surprise. Eddie covered my mouth with his hand saying”Now, now Percy. No need to make a big commotion.” he said, slowly placing his fingers in my mouth, one by one, they all went in. I didn't even know what kind of noises, I was making now as I sucked his fingers. But when he pulled out I exhaled a sort of gratitude. I didn't know how much I could handle from an active man. But he still new how much he would do. My nipples now glistened in my saliva, it felt strange and warm. “Blow on them” Eddie whispered in my ear. I blinked taking a second to realize what he meant. And when I did I hesitantly complied, what would this do, I thought? As I blew I figured it out, it was so cold, and my nipples instantly grew harder. I kept blowing, wishing that I was told to stop because they started to feel itchy, and made me want to guiltily pinch, or tug them, I just wanted the itch gone. Which soon wasn't a problem anymore because Eddie started stroking my shaft, I tried to stifle my moan again. Eddie chuckled, I could feel the moisture of his breath against my skin and tried not to shy away. “Every time you get even the slightest touch, you tighten around me. You dirty little whore.”Eddie whispered. I closed my eyes in shame, trying not to hear his words, or to even feel what he was doing to me. But I couldn't he was to powerful, and I've always been weak. I cried as he thrust deeply into me finishing off what he'd started, he jerked me off faster than I knew how to stop my reaction. I came moaning, his hand covered in my mess. He stuffed his hand in my mouth again, laughing “Yeah thats right bitch, eat it. Eat it all.” He thrust harder into me, not seeming to care as his fingers blocked anyway of me breathing. I made any garbled sound I could, trying to tell him. But with whatever sense I had left I thought I should speed him to his climax. I started to feverishly ride him, tightening my muscles around him as he thrust into me. The rhythm was off but that didn't stop him. He slammed into me coming with a grunt. He sighed in relief pushing me off him, he slept on the couch, alone.

They knew all my little kinks, it made me crazy. I always had to many emotions coming in I could never understand what I should be feeling, but I still always felt the pleasure and that always made me ashamed.

I limped over to Gabe's room knowing he wouldn't want me in sight. I collapsed on the floor I hadn't really slept in days, and now this. I passed out hoping to get one good night's rest. Which of course didn't happen. Over the course of the rest of the morning Gabe came to ride me over, punishing me with a flogger, Charlie came in hoping to get a blowjob, Jeff came in wanting me to do him. That was an awkward conversation, I tried to let him know I didn't even know how to do that so instead I gave him one of my dildos and a blowjob as well. Then Eddie came in the room at around 6 and rode me doggy style, tying my hands with one of Gabe's ties.

 

I hadn't slept at all, I thought sleepy. And know it was the last day of school life really frigg'in sucked. Literally I thought laughing dryly to myself. My eyes glazed over as dozed of, I really was trying to stay awake, but Mrs. Dodds end of the year speech was always so boring. But as I finally fell into blissful sleep the bell rang and ended the year. All the students screamed in excitement, glad for school to me over the shouted their joy and exited the school quickly to hug their Goodbye's and make their promises and confessions. I sighed lugging myself out my chair, the classroom was empty and I honestly wouldn't mind staying but Mrs. Dodds would never allow it. So I started to leave but Mrs. Dodds stopped me at the door.

“Now honey, I know school is hard and life can sometimes give us a hard time. But you shouldn't let your ADHD or your dyslexia take hold of your life. When you do you'll find you can make more friends and get all your homework done.”She said pointedly fixing me with a very professional smile that said I don't like you or your grades and theirs nothing from stopping me from failing you. “Have a wonderful summer dear. And remember to make friends, but remember that if you don't, I'll always be your friend.” she said, a wide grin on her face. It was so fake it was almost plastic. But I was always good at théâtre at least so I replied “Of course Mrs. Dodds.” with a smile just to match hers. I turned on my heal and walked away. Why did she hate me so much I know I'm a terrible person, but she didn't know that...did she? I sighed if she did that would certainly explain a lot.

When I'd first started the school, Mrs. Dodds went out of her way to make sure everybody knew I was dyslexic and had ADHD. She announced in front of the class to make sure that no one made fun of me or made me do extra work. Which did the opposite, and so did she. She made sure I was always doing more work, and sometimes more advanced work, than the students in our class. She'd say it was for my own good, and that I'd understand when I was older.

Well I'm older know and I guess I do understand. She did because she knew what a horrible person I truly am I thought in shame. So she made sure I had no friends, that I couldn't influence anyone else. I chuckled sadly to myself, who am I kidding, I did this all on my own by being such a damn freak.

 

 

**Don't worry my non-existent readers. Percy will get his man soon enough and shake him out of his funk.**

 

 


	2. Dark Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a chat with Annabeth. Nothing to heavy but when he goes 'home' he returns to his servant life. And he is paid an unexpected visit. What happens there and afterwards isn't very pleasant. But he does happen to meet a certain someone at the end of the chapter. And that someone will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> I'm writing this in the library when I can(I 'work' their) its so friggin cold my fingers are gonna fall of. By the way this might be a little boring at first, I'm trying to show all the skills Percy's learned as well as his ADHD, and truly I'm really trying to figure out how he works while writing it. So feel to skip it. :)  
> Warnings:  
> same old lovely yaoi  
> illegal(public)  
> still underage  
> Rape  
> Heavy Bondage

I headed into work going into the back room to put on my vest and my name tag. I worked at a convenience store today for the rest of the day: It was open till midnight. I loved and hated my job. Sure it wasn't the best job and it didn't pay very much. But sometimes it was an escape from Gabe and his rain of terror. Other times... well it just wasn't, I sighed walking to the counter.

“Hey Annie.” I said

“Hello Percy, How was your last day of school?” Annabeth asked kindly smiling at me.

“It was fine. Yours?” I lied, I didn't want her to worry. Annie was too nice to me already.

She blinked at me her gray eyes questioning, I don't know how she always knows when I'm not being honest but she never asks for more. Responding to my question she said “ It would be fine, but since its Summer it's not. My Stepmother is calling on me to take care of my brothers for a while. It's not that I don't love them, I do they're adorable,” she stated affectionately “, But I do have other things to do.” she said pointedly, her Stepmother must have implied otherwise I inferenced. “I'm taking college courses over the Summer and I'm pulling all these jobs to pay for it. I've got at least three more.” She said quietly, her eyes storming over as she thought angrily of what she'd have to give up to accommodate her mother.

Annabeth always worked harder than she had to at everything. She was a genius. It must come naturally because she was taking college courses in her high school. It wasn't even one of the school's where that was normal, she bargained with the Headmaster and got her way. I doubt her parents even knew, and if they did. Then they were ungrateful to have such an intelligent child.“Annabeth...why don't you quit this job?” I asked concern in my eyes.

She blinked sharply out of her cloudiness turning her gaze on me. “I...” she stopped clearly thinking of what she was going to say. “Percy this job is easy for me and very convenient. There aren't a lot of customers so I get to do my projects and homework while I'm here.” She paused hesitating “Besides,” she said teasingly “I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone.”

I blushed Annabeth was really the nicest person I've ever known. She was too considerate of me. Always helping me and showing me what to do. I'm such a failure, but I'm glad she's going places. Hell she's already where she needs to be, but she could go so much farther, I thought sadly. “Thanks Annie, but don't stay here for me. You have so much more potential than I do, I don't want to drag you down.” I said

Here eyebrows jutted up “ Percy Jackson! You are one of the most kind people if have ever known you would never drag anybody down.” she said with finality “, Besides this job really is helpful to me, where do you get off thinking it's all you. How very arrogant.” She said playfully bumping me on the shoulder. “Now come on there are some very heavy boxes in the back and you obviously have more muscle than I do.” she said shewing me away.

“A-huh.” I said rolling my eyes at her but doing as she asked. Annabeth could lift whatever I could she just didn't want be to argue. My heart warmed at the thought that she cared.

**「 回田回 」**

 

The next day I woke up with a maid outfit laid on top of me. I glanced at the closet longing to where regular clothes but I suppose this was pretty regular for me. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower feeling replenished and awake. I pulled it over my head, tying all the ribbons into bows. I picked up the white tights. They were silky and soft unlike the rest of the outfit which was scratchy. I stroked the material there was something nice about it. It was white and untouched. I sighed pulling them on putting on my worn slippers to keep the tights clean, I went about doing the household tasks or chores as Gabe called them, He said I needed to start pulling my weight around the house.

So I started with the laundry. I gathered all Gabe's clothes and whatever I could salvage of mine, and brang them to the laundry room. I scrubbed down Gabe's trying to get as much sweat of them as I could. The washer was an ancient thing and couldn't clean all that well. But cleaning it my hand completely did take a longer time. So I usually ended up doing half and half. Wringing his clothes I put them in the washer and prayed it wouldn't brake, and put mine on the clothes line. I moved on to the Kitchen to get rid of all the beer cans and stains left everywhere. I wiped down the counters to sweep so I could get rid of all the crumbs, and than I mopped whatever I'd left behind. In the middle of my mopping I suddenly remembered the beans.

I should have done them first I thought. Abandoning my mopping I went to get the beans. I'd left them to soak for a night so they should be ready to cook, I thought. Turning on the stove fire to low medium heat I hoped there was enough time and that I wouldn't mess this up like the idiot I was. So I set up my timer to go off every 30 minutes for the next five hours six I would remember to stir the beans and put in seasoning the last 2 hours. And I wrote it down everytime I had to rest the timer. I finally noticed my half finished job and continued. Then fixing up Gabe's room the living room and vacuuming. Since I had the time I started to wipe surfaces. I was wiping down the TV when I heard a sort of clanking around and then a splutter and a hug bang that sounded like something died in the laundry room. I groaned, I am not a mechanic my any means. But for the sake of money I had learned that the red wire is not supposed to not be disconnected from the blue wire. And if you weren't careful you would get shocked and maybe pass out. I sighed abandoning my current job to fix the washer. It wasn't blue cords and the red ones I though looking though the panel of the washer I so frequently undid. I gabbed the flash light I kept in the laundry room to see better. It looked like the the pumpy thingy was clogged and broken.

I set to work and got completely lost in it thanks to my frustration, with the machine. So I didn't here it when my timer went off. But I did manage to fix it, The plumbing is weak and the pump couldn't filter because it wasn't a filter. I sighed it wasn't a problem with the washer. Some asshole was clogging up the plumbing in some other apartment, I could feel the water being blocked. I just wished that the water would force its way through. And it did, it spilled out of the pipe that wasn't connected to the pump. I rushed to screw them back together. And clean up the water pooling at the bottom of the washer. I pinned the side of the washer back where it belonged and put all the tools in a cup. Returning back to wiping things down. On my way down the hallway I saw the steam rising from the pot on the stove. I realized in a start that I'd missed a strike. I went over to the pot to stir it, thankfully not to many beans were sticking to the bottom of the pot. I added the spices, salt pepper, cayenne, bay leaf garlic. I stirred them placed the top over the pot. Sitting down at the kitchen table to do one of my absolute least favorite things. Math. Thankfully I wrote down the estimated stop time 4:50. It was 2:32. So that was 2:32 +28 was 3:00 sooo~ if you add 28+50 you get 78 minutes. If you subtract 60 from that you get and hour and 18 minutes. And an extra hour from the first problem. So the beans have 2:17 minutes left know, I thought looking over at the kitchen clock on the stove. I set the timer for 17 minutes. And finished wiping.

There wasn't anything else to do. Except load the laundry in the dryer. But other than that. I had entirely to much time to myself. I don't really know what to do when this happens. Gabe has the TV but I wasn't touching that unless I was told too, I don't have any games like an Xbox, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it. I usually did my homework during times like this but I don't have any of those. Maybe I should read a book I thought, but instantly dismissed the idea thinking of all the flipping letters and words. So I decided to just cook more food. Or whatever we have really. I looked in the fridge there was some barbecue sauce, a bunch of cheddar, some left over vegetables, and a pack of chicken. I pulled everything out of the fridge. If I was going to cook I would give it all I had. I gave the chicken a dry rub: salt, pepper, cayenne, paprika, garlic powder onion powder and some oregano. I browned it a little in a pan before I rubbed it over with a the barbecue sauce, I put it in the oven to bake for an hour and a half at 400°F. I started to cut the olives and the tomato. Then I shredded the cheddar, and mashed the avocado and put a little water an salt in it since there wasn't any limes. I looked in the fridge, there was sour cream but I wouldn't take it out. I looked at the clock, there was still to much time.

I laid down on the couch, thinking about what I was going to do. I was practically, 15...17 years old. I don't know I don't remember but I was getting old enough to get a job, a real job. And get out of here! But I don't really know how. I could go job hunting know, and if I got one , I thought cynically, this is New York after all. I don't know, what I would do. I could ask someone to room with them. Well my only friend is Annabeth, and I'm not gonna ask her, that's wrong. She shouldn't have anything more to do with me than she already does. But maybe I could stay at my job. I could be a house in maid-

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the timer, the chicken was done. I lazily got off the couch and took the pan of chicken out of the oven. I let it cool before I'd do anything else with it, don't wanna burn my hands. So it cooled and I pulled it apart, string by string. By the time I was done with the chicken, the beans were done. I strained the beans and mashed and fried them, but refrying them is really over kill. This was greasy enough as it was. I put the beans as the last layer in my dip, second was the avocado, then the sour cream, and the chicken, and the cheese and the tomatoes and olives on top. I put it in the fridge to cool.

I cleaned up my mess and went to folding the laundry and putting it away. There was really nothing to do. Maybe I could pull some extra hours for work, Gabe wouldn't mind that. I called the store and Mandy answered.

“Hello this is the Cornerstone Convenience Store.” she said politely.

“Hey Mandy, this is Percy.” I said back

“Oh!Hey what's up?” she said happily

“ I was just wondering if there was anything I could do right now, maybe an extra spot open?” I asked

“Oh,” she said seemingly a little sad. “, Sorry all the spots are filled right now, Jake is with me and he already unpacked and stacked the shipments...sorry.” she said timidly

“Oh no, its fine Mandy. Thanks for checking.” I said cheerfully, she sounded a little done.

“Okay, well... bye Percy.” she said sadly

“Bye Mandy.” I repeated

I hope she's okay I thought absent-mindedly. I went to my room and cozied myself on in my covers on my bed(a dog bed on the floor) may as well catch up on my sleep now I thought.

Gabe didn't come home that night, but someone else did. I woke up to the feeling of someone’s hands stroking my tights. I stiffened in fear it didn't feel like Gabe's hands, they were thicker.

“Really Percy, you look amazing in everything you wear.” the person behind me chuckled antagonisingilly“You really are such a slut.” That voice, I recognize it, I thought.

“Eddie!” I exclaimed whirling around to face him. “What are you doing here, and how did you get in?”I asked surprised,I was fairly certain I'd locked the door.

“Well Gabe asked me to get a couple of files for him. And come on kid, I know you don't get out much but don't tell me you forgot we do live in New York.” He said laughing at me, as he continued to rub his hand down my legs.

“You mean you picked the lock?” I asked curiously, trying to inch myself away from him. I was starting to breath a little to deeply, and something was starting to weigh down my heart.

“Oh course I did. Don't worry Gabe doesn't mind. He did tell me to get the papers after all. But I got a little side tracked.” he said deviously. Snaking his arm underneath me, he picked me up and threw me down on Gabe's bed.

I squeaked bouncing slightly on the bed scurrying backwards. Fear pricking my heart making my hair stand on end. I realized, not for the first time how revealing my outfit really was. With Gabe I was used to it. But with Eddie it was a whole new level of fear. The all you had to do was undo the not around my neck I'd be completely exposed. That was, of course what I was hoping he wouldn't do.

“Christ Percy throwing you was easier than throwing a sack of potatoes.” Eddie said astonished but still laughing at me.

 

I frowned, I knew I was small but I still hated any reminder that I was. It just made it easier for them to get what they wanted. Like Eddie was about to do. Eddie took off his tie and his jacket, tossing them on the floor then climbing on to the bed he grabbed my leg and dragged me under him.

“Please don't do this.” I whimpered begging him to stop. I shivered and shook trying to get my body to obey my thoughts and move! Escape! Do anything, I thought hopping in vain that I would be able to move through me fear.

Eddie groaned “ Oh come on kid, don't go all innocent know. Your only wearing a fuck'in apron for Christ sake!” He shouted “ Besides, I went through all the trouble to get in here and get the files. And you just lay their look'in all sexy. You owe it to me kid.” he stated. Curled his fingers into my tights. Ripping them off and throwing them aside. And just as I had hoped he wouldn't do he unknotted the top of the apron and threw it aside as well. His eyes scoured over me. I flushed a deep crimson curling in on myself, trying to hide whatever I could.

“Oh no you don't!” Eddie murmured viciously taking my arms and trying to move them out of the way of his view. I fought against him struggling and shaking from the effort, but he soon threw my arms down in disgust.

“Fine!You wanna be that way than you can be that way. But you can't blame me for the actions you cause.” He said darkly, kicking me he got off the bed and headed toward the cabinets. I gaped in horror, as I saw him take a cane from the cabinet. I scrambled to get off the bed and out the room but fell off the bed and became tangled in the sheets. I was breathing so noisily know as Eddie advanced on me and I continued to back away from him, farther and farther away until I hit the wall and cornered myself. Eddie took me by the hands and threw my on the bed once again.

“Know your going to do what I say Bitch. And Your gonna like it.” he said in my ear to make his point.

In that moment something dangerous started to kindle. I could feel it welling up in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to get out of his lecherous grasp. I struggled with him and he punched me on the side of my head making me see stars.

“This outta keep you out of my hair.” he said gruffly I stared blurrily,trying to identify what he was putting around my hands. To late did I realize that It was the ropes from above hanging on the load bearing pipes. He wound them tightly around my wrists and then one and another around my ankles. When he bound above my shoulders and my thighs, he tied them so tightly it started to cut off circulation:My feet and hands grew cold and I was left with no choice, I was now completely exposed. I blinked out tears, trying to bounce in my ropes, to little success, though I doubt it mattered, those pipes didn't look like they'd budge. But I struggled none the less ripping the skin around on my wrist and ankles in the process. I panted in my struggle and for it I got a canning against my back. I cried out in pain as he stuck me again, and again, until I lost count. He was beating the fight out of me, as well as my breath.

“Still wanna escape, Bitch!” He yelled viciously.

I wish I did but I really didn't. I felt raw, like my back and throat were on fire from the repeated abuse. My struggling became slower and less intense as the cane struck my back again and again. Until I gave up any pretense of struggle and just sagged hanging from the ceiling like a piece of dead meat in a slaughterhouse. Though I was tired I still tried to protest, though it came out a gravely murmur.

“You just don't know how to give in do you kid. Your just to, damn, stupid, to even get it! But thankfully you know one thing, so I guess your good for something.” Eddie spit out. He dropped the cane and spread my legs sharply. He split me going in raw the blood actually helped as much as it stung. I cried out, tears betraying my pain. It was quick but it hurt more than most other times. He used me up coming quickly and tossing me aside like the trash he knew I was.

I hung suspended from the ceiling for maybe minutes, maybe hours. But it took m a while to stop breathing so harshly. I was covered in sweat and I could here the vibrations in the pipes from my shaking. It took me a while to get all the knots undone, I remember vaguely thinking that he must have been a boy scout or something. I finally fell onto the bed and tried to forget what had just happened. To let it pass easily on with sleep, and hope that it would never happen again. But sleep didn't come easy, nor was it truly welcome now. I just kept thinking that if I hadn't been so lazy and fallen asleep I would have been able to avoid all of this. And so I tried to stay awake being paranoid that he would come back and get me in my sleep. But I was still very physically and mentally exhausted, and my body wouldn't allow me to even think of staying awake just one night. So I drifted into uneasy semi-conscious sleep.

 

I slept late and I probably could've slept for the next week or so. No matter how much I hadn't wanted it last night, I needed it now and wanted it now. But that didn't matter to Gabe as he shook me awake, furious. He looked half crazed, I could almost swear his eyes tinted red for a couple seconds. I scrambled to get off the bed figuring he was angry for that but hopefully he didn't know anything of what I'd done last night. I scrambled of the bed starting to get up but I fell back on the bed with a yelp. My ass was still on fire.

Gabe grunted, “He did you over good huh. Left so much damn blood on the covers.” He said clearly pissed, but he didn't really seem to care to much about last night. Did something happen?

“Come here.” Gabe called me over in front of him.

I clutched my covers trying to gather my courage and strength to walk over to him without a trace of fear, but mostly just to get up, I didn't know if I even could. I rocked myself up tripping all over myself to get up while Gabe rustled in the cabinet for something. I stumbled over to him wishing I could cover up. Gabe fulfilled my wish but he put something a little extra on me as well as in me.

Gabe laced me in wonderfully rope. It was tight and very well done. Some of his best work so he must be sober. And for being sober he was certainly in a good mood. When he tied me in the ropes all over my chest down to my ass He'd given me a dildo, and some lube. It was really considerate and I thanked earnestly for it. He told me to get dressed and gave me a list of things to go shop for. The he just settled himself down on the couch, picked up the remote, and started watching channel 9 news. Like everything was perfectly normal. It struck me as strange but, if he was sober anything was possible. He was pretty unpredictable all the time actually.

So I headed out looking at the list to see what he wanted.

  1. food stuff

  2. good movie

  3. a flathead

  4. pie from Aunt May

  5. new ropes

  6. new magazines




This list was actually pretty hefty for Gabe. Usually when I get sent out it only for beer or pretzels or something equally unhealthy. But I guess today was a splurge day. I started walking down the streets, hoping nobody would notice me walking funny, and if they did that they wouldn't care, and or not think to much about it. It felt weird, and it hurt a little in the beginning but as I was walking down 2nd Avenue it started to warm up. Literally, it started to feel hot. I wondered if I was just going crazy, didn't actually seem that unlikely I scoffed to myself. So I tried to ignore it and went to the the library to pick up some movies. I wasn't quite sure what qualified as good for Gabe, so I got Catch me if You Can. I thought that would be good enough for him. I put it in my backpack and was on my way again.

Then on to the department store to get a flathead, and a pie from...Aunt May. Aunt My was a guy, and he gave me something that was in a pie dish. It always smelled funny, and I was pretty sure it wasn't pie. But I always told myself it was and ignored the smell. I wrapped it in a plastic grocery bag and put it in my bag too. He worked in the back of the department store apartment complex. The sign said closed but I'd been told to ignore it and just ring the door bell and go in I went to get a flathead from the aisle and just put the money in the register myself. Then I went upstairs to get the pie of the table. I've only see the guy who makes them on rare occasions. He looked so dead and tired but he was always hiding around here somewhere. I shivered, he seemed truly miserable. I took the pie and wrapped it in a plastic grocery bag and put it in my bag too. Hurrying out of the store I went on to get the grocery's. I went down the isles getting tomatoes, avocado, cilantro, and cucumbers in the vegetable isle. And I gathered basically everything in the snacks isle, granola bars, Fritos, Diritos, more pretzels, Oreos, Twinkies, ruffles. And then to the candy isle to get coffee and dots, Mike and Ikes, and the chocolate variety pack.

I went down the next isle looking for a 6 pack of coke, I squatted to reach them, reaching out to get them. I yelped and fell over all the groceries rolling on the ground. The dildo had started vibrating, it was stupid of m to think Gabe would let me off the hook. I gathered my groceries, stood up, and tried to ignore the feeling. I checked out and hurried on to get the alcohol at the next store over. I was carrying as much as I could in my bag without crushing everything. I was trying to be attentive to everything else so I wouldn't pay attentions to what the vibrator was doing to my ass. I was definitely starting to feel it as I left the store. I set myself mentally to not feel anything below my torso as I walked to the Cornerstone Store to drop all of these off. I knew I couldn't carry them around New York, or I'd get mugged. As I opened the back door to the store, the intensity of the vibrator doubled and I wasn't exactly ready for it. I clutched onto the door trying to catch my breath, I didn't have enough mental strength to ignore it. I hobbled into the store, glad that nobody was in the back room and dropped of all my bags, I wiggled around tying to find an angle where it wouldn't protrude so deeply and feel so good. But it kinda of did the opposite and left m a breathless blushing mess. I decided it was impossible and just unloaded my stuff and left.

 

I was walking down wall street where the sex store was. It was called Good Vibrations, which was a good name because thats where this dildo came from I'm sure. So I went into to buy the ropes and the magazines, not really thinking to much about what I was picking up because the vibrator had been amped up again and I was truly trying not to arch my back as it almost, almost hit the spot. I went to the cashier just trying to get this embarrassment over with. People had been giving me funny looks all the way here, and I just didn't care anymore. I laid my head on the counter and leaned back just a little bit more. I let out a moan, giving the guy at the counter an apologetic look he would probably look at me funny too but as it was I didn't really care anymore.

The guy at the counter actually laughed at me. “It's okay Hun, I know what your going through. My boyfriend used to do that to me all the time.” He said fanning himself, “Oh to be young again.” he said reminiscently handing me my bag. “Come again, and bring your boyfriend with you next time.” He winked at me.

I nodded, thinking it'd be an awkward conversation when I didn't and would have to come up with some lie, but I composed myself and head out the door. With hopefully only the blush to give me away as I headed down the street to go back to the apartment. But as I was walking down 7th I started to hear footsteps behind me. I started to pick up the pace, but somebody had a different idea. I was pushed into an alley way. I started to automatically fight back and I was immediately back handed. The man in front of me was Gabe of course. I knew he was following me but still. He wouldn't do anything here...right? Wrong of course as per usual.

“You just couldn't wait to tell everyone couldn't you. Just blab it to everyone, why don't you, You little fuck'in Bitch!” Gabe yelled Kneeing me in the stomach. I head a snap as he kneed me again, holding me up so I wouldn't fall over in pain. He ripped of my clothes as he smacked me around. I grunted as he kicked me I started to feel numb to the pain. Black starting to taint the edges of my vision. My clothes were now off and he was viscously tearing off the ropes he'd so intricately laced on earlier. In the process he'd ripped off chunks of skin, leaving the areas where rope had been tied, red and raw. He viscously yanked out the still vibrating dildo and backed me up against the brick wall. He pulled my legs on his shoulders and fucked me. My back grating against the wall, I whimpered subconsciously, I felt his hands around my head I wondered what he was trying to do as he gripped my hair so hard he almost pulled it all out.

He banged my head against the brick wall, yelling “shut up, shut up, shut up.” he if I wasn't so out of it I would have considered his temper tantrum funny, but as it was I could think coherently enough to form any actual cohesive sounds. Just the whimpers of pain that spilled out of my mouth like the warm trickle of blood from my temple that was now blinding me.

It strange really though, just as I thought I couldn't stand his banging my head on the wall anymore, it was gone. And I was falling to the ground and left lying there. My eyes fluttered to a shut, but as they did I thought I saw a pair of warm dark eyes stare into mine. I smile touched my lips as I thought that I was dying, but at least I got t see something nice as I died, even if it was a delusion.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So yeah that happened, sorry for all the bothersome garble though. But it really isn't all meaningless, and I'm very honored if actually read all of my drivel. Than you. And I'm sorry this was so violent,and probably messy. I rushed through those scenes 'cause you know there no fun to write. :(**

**But here a sneak peak for the next chapter:Percy is now thankfully out of harms way from Gabe. And he has a Nico ;D so things are definitely going up for Percy. He's going to meet his real family in the next chapter, and learn his history.** **_じゃあ、また_ ** _**Ja Matta neh :9** _

 


	3. Things Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is starting to recover with the help of Nico. Meanwhile a certain blonde haired beauty is desperatly looking for him. And we get to experince the awesomeness of Annabeth Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Yup I'm still writing yeaaah, the violence is mostly over and know you have to deal with Nico being nice even though he's no uke. He's just awesome like that. But I am sorry for writing him like shit, again I'm still new to this.   
> I tried actually learning a little bit about Italian instead of google translate 'cuz its always wrong. So I'm not to surprised you can't google it, you'd have to disect it like in real life. Gomen ;9  
> Disclaimer:The characters included below are not mine, I just use them to do my biding.  
> Warning:  
> lots of POV changes

** I wondered if I'd ever see those brown eyes again. Maybe he would be the angel to deliver me to my cloud home, or maybe he was the death angel who came to take my soul to hades. Hades must make all your sins a physical manifestation, because I felt terrible, my arms and legs felt like lead, and there was a great weight on my chest. Yup I definitely had a lot to repent for, I thought my eyes closed. I didn't want to look up, I'd probably see demons or something.. But I pealed my eyes open which seemed at heavy as everything else. I felt my eyelashes brush against something. I moved my hand to feel it and felt I sharp pang of pain at the joints of shoulder. I pushed through it and felt The material next to my eyes was a bandage, I was pretty sure anyway. It was rough like a bandage, they felt new. I tried to look around and lift my head. But as I tried to lift my head I felt a splitting wave of pain over take me and blackness threatened to overtake me senses. On second thought Ill just move my arms around. I felt like I was on something really fuzzy and soft, like it was made of feathers. I grabbed this thing, it was so...plush. I picked it up angling it so I could see it, it was a pillow. Pillows don;t feel this soft I thought squishing it, and squishing it and squishing it. I got a little preoccupied with it. Until I heard a noise. **

** It had finally happened then, Gabe had sold me off to somebody, I thought fuzzily. And they bought broken goods, I laughed suddenly thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. Why would anyone bu me I laughed, the only thing that kept my wheezing laughter down was the sharp pain coming from my ribs. **

** " ** _ Che cossaio posse io fare? Io non posse,..no, larci perdere. Io non ho gli numeri... Io soperò che non sembrare bene.Io so però lui dormeper un settimane...Io so...Io so...Io so...sì  _ ** " the voice sighed " ** _ Io so." _ ** He seemed sad,  **

** He must have hung up because he didn't talk anymore. I felt a little sad, I wanted to keep hearing his voice. It was like cream:it just kept flowing and flowing silkily. Maybe it wont be so bad belonging to him I thought as I heard a door from this room open, but I could barely hear the feet walking along the floor.  **

** "Come sta, mio piccolo?"he said, a figure loomed above me. I blinked up at the face above me. Warm eyes starred down at me, brightening in surprise he said. "Your awake" a hint of shock coloring his voice. I blinked timidly wondering if I should have pretended to be asleep. He picked up a remote on the side of the bed and I started to elevate.  **

** The room I was in was very pretty. Fit for a princess really, I wonder if I'll be living here, if I am it'd be nice, I thought. The walls were colored lavender and rimmed with a sort of vanilla white. The furniture around the room was very pretty, It looked like a dollhouse I thought trying to get a grip, but I was distracted or rather focusing again on the person beside me. I blinked my eyes trying to focus in on the figure, he had dark hair and brown eyes but I couldn't really see anything else. I squinted trying to see more but I only gave myself a headache. But then I remembered, if he bought me than I shouldn't be looking at him. I quickly looked away from his face stiffening preparing to be hit, I winced as my body protested at the sudden movement, my stupidity had reached new levels today, I thought abashedly.  **

** The guy next started to move slowly getting something from the nightstand next to him. After a little while he said, "My name is Nico, Nico di Angelo, I um, I um was their that day in the alley. Remember?" He asked softly as if talking to a wounded animal, and I guess he was. "I'm sorry I didn't take you to a hospital, I thought it's be faster to bring you to here, to my home. You have a lot of broken bones right know and they're healing, but..." he said hesitantly ", they're going to take some time...but if you really want me to, I can take you to a private hospital. They wont ask you any questions their." he said softly trying to talk to me. **

** But my brain wasn't exactly working it's best and it was taking me a while to just connect the dots that he hadn't bought me, and that he had taken to his home to help me recover. I blinked trying to stir away my confusion. Why had some random guy, no Nico, a person I'd never met, help me? I'm nobody, I'm certainly not worth saving I thought sadly. It probably would have been better I'd he'd ignored me and left me to die, the earth would finally be rid of me, I thought starring blankly into the void that filled my heart.  **

** 「田」 **

** Nico, who was still waiting for a response, waited patiently but concluded that Percy didn't care, or he didn't for the moment anyway and that he was still thoroughly out of it. Nico sighed, not really knowing what to do next he did what he came in here to do. "Percy." he said softly and when he got no response he repeated Percy's name and touched his arm gently. "Percy, you need to eat but its still not a good idea for you to move. Do you mind if I feed you?" Nico asked tentatively. Again he got no response, just a blank stare. "Percy if you understand blink twice." I tried again. I was surprised when Percy actually did blink his eye's twice. I felt sorry for the kid, and very unsure of what to do with him. Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon. They'd been searching for him for seven years. I thought the little shrimp had just run away to be free, we all certainly had the means when we were little. But apparently he'd been kidnapped. By that child molester who I beat bloody yesterday. Unfortunately the pig was still alive. But he probably wishes he were dead, I thought with dark pleasure. You do not kidnap a member of the clans and get away with it, no matter how long it takes for justice to be served. But can I keep Percy here. I know I'm being watched, whoever took Percy is going to be looking for him. The clans are the first place to look I thought sharply. Would Percy be safe here, is Percy safe here? Maybe for know I thought ahead. I would get the kid on his feet which might take months but when he's coherent he probably wont want to stay. I Doubt he knows the danger he's truly in. I would be envious if the price wasn't so high I though gazing at Percy, feeding him slowly. His innocence was taken for his oblivion I thought angrily. I had been horrified at the sight I'd seen on the street but when I had learned who he was I was furious. **

** I finished feeding Percy his soup as he continued to stare into the wall. It must hold all of life's secrets. This situation must be one of them I thought. Percy was my rival after all. I am glad that I found him, I shudder at what Athena's clan might have done to him. He'd already been through enough I thought looking at his face. He was lighter than I feather and he had a broken leg, four broken ribs and too many fractures for anyone’s liking. Why anyone would  ** _ want _ ** to cause all of this was beyond me I thought bitterly.  **

** I need to punch something I thought darkly. But I needed to finish the job, so I tilted Percy's head back slightly, putting to fingers under his chin I gave him a table spoon of sleeping medicine. Though he was already dosing off it helped with nightmares. I put my fingers on the side of his neck trying to massage his neck open so he'd swallow it. Percy groaned in protest but eventually I saw him swallow his eyes squeezed tightly eyebrows furrowing as he did. His throat must be raw I thought realizing the few reasons why that would be. I reclined the bed back to it's regular state. I sat on the chair a moment more before getting up to leave. As I stood Percy's turned his head to me unconsciously his black hair catching the sunlight making it look a dark grayish-blue like the ocean on an angry day I thought absently. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and his bandages. Amazed that though all of his abuse he'd still look like an angel. I thought softly he probably was an angel, a poor, pathetic and lost angel I thought sadly. Leaving his room as silently as I could to go punch something. Even if he'd distracted me anger was still smoldering inside me threatening to spill over. **

** 「田」 **

** I glared at the screen of my laptop, this was the fifth time Percy had missed work this week. He never missed work even when he was sick, which was far too often. So why wasn't he here I thought agitated.It was that bastard Gabe, wasn't It. He did something to Percy, Annabeth thought she could feel her eyes storming in anger. Why would anyone want to do anything Percy he was so sweet, and considerate he wouldn't lift finger to anyone even if he knew how. Not even to defend himself I thought sadly. So if Gabe really was doing something to Percy I thought picturing what it'd be like in my mind. What if Gabe was really violent, I questioned? If he was ….I went through the employee records from the store through my laptop. Percy didn't live too fa from the shop.  **

** If Percy really was in trouble than I'd bring him to my apartment. My parents would care as long as they didn't know. Maybe I could even get out of looking after my siblings I thought warily, though I loved them they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. They had too, I thought sadly. But could Percy, I wondered hurrying on down 2ndavenue to Percy's Apartment. I looked at the building with disgust, this area of the city, I was well aware of. But I still stayed away from it as much as I could avoid it. What was Percy doing in a Ghetto, especially this apartment though I thought disparagingly. It was known for more illicit past times. Did Percy really just live here? I had to think about it, and even if he didn't just live here that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to be here. There are few people who actually like things like this, well except those annoying fools, I thought rolling my eyes as if I was actually speaking to one of  ** _ them _ **.  **

** I rushed up the stairs, trying to ignore the stairs I was getting. People were standing around the hallways. And not one of them looked friendly. But some did look inviting I thought with a shudder I was not going to be in any of their beds! I hurried on hoping that nobody was actually bold enough to approach me. I didn't even know how to act to get them to look like I lived here. I guess I was out of practice I thought sourly. But at least Mother would be displeased I thought with a snort. I turned a hallway and was immediately on my guard when I saw that nobody was their. I took the bronze knife out of my backpack and slipped it down my bra so it wouldn't be see able which I guess wouldn't defeated the purpose if someone decided to accidentally slip there hand down my shirt, but its what I have.  **

** I reached the door of Percy's apartment and knocked on it politely. There was the off chance that I was wrong right. I hoped I was. The door was locked and no one was answering. I picked the lock but the chain on the door was in placed. Thankfully I had tiny girl hand that slid through the crack in the door so I could unlock it myself. I stepped inside. Looking around for any sign of where Percy might be. And boy did I find one. There was a bloody spear in the middle of what appeared to be the living room. A spear, the sign or Ares I thought narrowing my eyes in displeasure. What were they doing here, not exactly there domain. Or it could be, I suppose, they can wreck havoc wherever they go. Percy was definitely in danger. Someone had most likely died here, or were going to die. They weren't exactly known for their leniency so Percy was either dead, or wishing he was dead. This was looking grim. I set out t the only person who I knew well enough to call for this. She was usually in the loop so she'd probably know what was going on. But she'd probably wouldn't let me in on it whatever was going on unless I forced the issue. **

** It looked like I was calling in all my favors today. I called one of my friends from private school. "Hey, Rachel I need a big favor." I said desperate know to find Percy. **

** "What, no hello," she joked "I guess I'm not good enough for that." she said faking a sob. **

** "Please, Rachel. This is serious." I practically begged **

** "How serious, what did you do?!" she said know alarmed "I didn't see anything." she murmured. **

** "It's,..I'm...I just," I stuttered not sure what to say, I shouldn't get more people needlessly involved in my ow misfortunes. Trying to sound calm I said",It's nothing I just need to call in a favor from that one time, you know." I said attempting a joke. **

** "Don't remind me." Rachel said sounding miserable and very embarrassed. Despite the situation I started to giggle.  **

** "Annabeth Chase, don't laugh at me." Rachel said scolding me "Your the one who needs the favor this time remember." she said huffing in playful annoyance. **

** "Right." I said turning business like to quell the treacherous feelings within me. "I need a jet, or information." **

** "A jet huh." she said sounding very sceptical of whether or not I was in trouble or not. "Well I don't know how fast I can get you a jet but what sort of information do you need." she asked **

** Taking what I could get I said."Do you know where Clarisse la Rue is right know?" **

** "Right know! Right this very second?"she asked her voice sounding a little nervous and very surprised "It's funny you should ask." she said with a timid laugh. **

** "What do you know Dare?" I asked expectantly knowing that she wouldn't with hold information if she knew how Important it was. **

** "It just that I saw her recently, I mean well not saw her.. but I kind of, have this...Yeah so I saw her recently." she continued totally dismissing whatever she was going to say. Annabeth raised an eyebrow to that and would have to remember it later. **

** "I saw her in a sort of prison, she wasn't chained up or anything she was kind of doing that to some guy. He was in his late 40's with a beer belly." Rachel said, Annabeth could tell she was wrinkling her nose on the other side of the phone.  **

** "Thanks Rachel,you know, you don't have to explain anything else for me." I said softly, I didn't know how Rachel got her info, she didn't have to tell me if she didn't want to tell me I thought with just a twinge of disappointment that she didn't want to tell me. **

** "No Problem,Just tell me whats going on when you can." She said. Yeah she knew the drill. Even if I didn't call in favors from her a lot I'm sure the rest of them did. "And your jet will be ready at the airport nearest to you. Just tell them where you wanna go." she said happily. **

** "Okay, see you Rache." I said trying to adopt her cheerful nature **

** "See you in school." she said **

** I banished all thoughts of Rachel and her secrets, that I would probably know later on and thought of Clarisse. She was in the Ornithes Areioi, a prison that kept in all manners of evil. If Gabe: the guy with a beer belly ,was there than he'd done something terrible indeed. **

** I took one look at the room noticing in glancing that there was some half eaten bean dip on the table. And so much blood on the carpet, it smeared, he must really have been heavy I assessed. Though it stopped half way so I guess Clarisse could take it. Yeah I snorted thinking back to the days at camp, she could definitely take it.  **

** I headed out knowing that the nearest airport was the Interway. I walked there knowing it'd be faster than taking any cab. And when I considered it I started to run. Yeah this was a favor but there's no guaranteethat the jet would wait twenty minutes after it had landed. And it was also no guarantee the people on the plane wouldn't attack me or back track me. Hopefully they knew nothing about the situation. Better keep it that way, I thought. The call had only been about twelve minutes ago. If I could help it I'd get through a couple of doors without being recognized or stopped. So I went to the restroom to put on whatever make-up I had in my bag. I didn't really like make-up, but it was a necessity in some of my jobs to look older than I was. I hastily applied a dark brown eyeshadow and a light bronze for eyeshadow and a coffee lipstick. Pinning my hair in a sock bun I was thankful to be pulling to jobs today. I put on my dress shirt and pencil skirt along with my tope 4 inch heels. I headed to the security guard next to the doors to the hallway that could get me to the landing pad. **

** I scolded my face into seeming very cold and haughty. I hoped I was recognizable but they wouldn't look far if I played my part well. So I reached into my bag and got my glasses. Putting them on in a way that hopefully made me look snobbish. As I reached the security guard I held out a special Identification pass dangling it from my fingers. It was a  ** _ gift _ ** from my mother. A gift that had a burden, that made me do things like this. I sighed inwardly but in the present I was pushing myself past the security guard and strutting down the hallway like I owned the place. The security guard barley even protested I guess he figured that someone else would stop me. But no one did, and I waltz my way down the airway heading to the jet with a lyre on its side. I hopped up the stairs to the jet in my stilettos. Trying not to looked embarrassed I just smoothed my skirt and pretended to be annoyed as I sat in the plush seat.  **

** "Would you please take me to Locust Valley,please." I said as if it was my right to go wherever I pleased and not just me asking. The pilot :who had no name tag I noted, just nodded with a blank look on his face **

** We took flight not waiting for any okay from the tower. The pilot and his co-pilot did not speak with me or with each other. The silence would be deafening except for the fact that I was in a jet and not a movie. In real life the smaller the aircraft, the more you can here the engine and the less steady your flight will be. While it may be faster it was more turbulent. And at the moment, a storm was brewing. **

** I scowled out my window hating everything. I was suddenly in a very sour mood. Percy was gone and was probably with a heinous criminal right know in a cell too for no reason. If I managed to get him out of their it wasn't going to be able finding a secure spot for him. I let all my guilt sink in, it laid heavier on my conscious than ever before. I'd gotten basically my only friend who wasn't involved in this mess, buried in it, and he was going to suffocate for it. I glared out of my window at the rain drops coating it now. I would always have to get farther and farther away from these people. Or anyone and everyone I knew would be dead before I knew it. At least some had managed to escape I thought. My thoughts reminiscing on a girl I knew. She was probably so different know. Thalia...my glare looked a tad more misty than it had been before. At least she was probably safe know, right? Just like when Luke-A bought of wind hit the starboard I was thrown against the window.  **

** My glasses had a crack in them know. I winced feeling a bruise coming in on the higher side of my right cheek. There was a real storm outside know, and we were in the middle of it. My eyes narrowed in thought. Trying to get a good look out the window. This storm looked serious, I heard thunder rumbling all around me , I felt it in my bones and no sooner had I heard it than seen the blinding lighting fill the sky around me. I looked over to the pilots who were listening to a transmission. I strained to hear over the engine and the wind. But the only words I heard were. **

** "Hazardous Weather in the coastal region. Hurricane spotted-" and then the transmission cut off. **

** I stiffened eyes wide at the news of a hurricane. I was strong but even I can not battle a hurricane I thought in terror. Hoping that the hurricane would pass us by. But all hopes of that were dashed when I saw it out the window. **

**Authors Note:**

**So yeah cliffy hopefully. Sorry there was nothing the smex wont be immediate but it will happen trust me. And sorry for a rush. I went shopping :) and I didn't get to and all that I wanted to but I figured this would be okay. You have every right to complain if it's not,**

**but next time for sure the entire gang will get** **together.**

**Donk! Aurevoir! ;9**

 


	4. Cumulonimbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth went to find Percy, and is batteling a hurricane to do it. It came out of nowhere, took everyone by suprise. Maybe because to men are arguing, maybe not. Who knows? All Annabeth knows is that she has tho find Percy. But her trail leads her to a prison, a fight, and eventually Clarrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> -_-' yeah so that ending wasn't what I planned and I'm really sorry for that. But I wasn't to update consistently and so I can start typing faster and update even during school. That'll be fun >:3 And I'm sorry in advance for the spin the story took. It just made sense but it'll start ti be mended and it probably wont take long at that. So don't worry. I'm sorry if some things are to vague for you but truthfully thats what makes it fun to write.  
> Antyways in this chapter you get to meet the Gods or their personas rather. I hope they're similar. Or thats what I planned but it didn't happen. Why you say? Life. Parents. Inturuptted. plans to type. Wonderful right. /:p  
> Warning:  
> (slightly) rude Annabeth  
> familial rivalries

I looked over at the pilots, they weren't going to turn around and face the music so it looked like I'd have to jump. But not to the ground, the area was flooded. Few people were floating around in the water, but the idiots who did looked to be having fun. I shook my head at their stupidity. Power lines had definitely fallen, they could be electrocuted. And if I jumped and landed in the water, so could I. We were headed in the path of a tall building, maybe I could rappel down. I grimaced even if I rappelled down, the drop was pretty far. But it was my best bet. We were moving pretty fast too. You'd have to, to get away from being sucked into that vortex I opened the hatch on the floor. Kneeling on the floor I grabbed on to the rope, feeling the air trying to pull me out. I clutched the rope harder with my moist hands, gathering my courage I jumped down. I slid myself down to the end of the rope as the wind flung me around like trash on the streets. I looked down thinking that I'd fall to the ground with a splat. I felt nauseous and dizzy as I saw the building almost near by. I gulped in air counting one Mississippi two Mississippi _THREE!_ I shouted letting go of the rope with a scream curling into a ball I hurled to the what was probably the ground. I landed on my back with a thud I groaned but got up shakily. I started to walk to the door on the roof and struggled to stay up right. I wasn't dizzy anymore, crazily enough I felt like I could do that again. I didn't even feel anything where I'd landed. I rushed down the stairs of what looked like an office building. When I got to the ground floor, there was water pooling on the tile floor. I slid on the floor in my stilettos groaning as I continued to fall and fall. I wished I could take them off. but it was safer to keep them on lest I cut my feet on something and get a virus and contract a virus that would make my feet or legless.

I was over thinking. I started to zone in on the task at hand and focus on my goal for the moment. Going outside the office where there was much more water along the streets. The sewer drains were over-flooding I noted wrinkling my nose at the stench. I was in town I thought looking across the street at a candy shop. If I continued down this road I'd be on a highway.

So I did.

I trekked through the mud, and the rain ,and the flood water,and the dying wind: to the prison further north. Until finally I arrived. My adrenaline still running high when I opened the doors to the prison. Though you could never tell by looking at it or being in it either. It looked like an office building on the first floor. It was so orderly I could almost be fooled into thinking it was, but it was too clean. The walls were a stark white there was no mud or water on the floor. You would never have been able to guess that a hurricane just passed. Were the 'warriors' really running this place I thought disbelieving of it. There was no way. They were all to ready for blood shed to actually do something in an orderly fashion. Like the lady at the desk. She looked like she was all to ready to start a fight. I was after all trekking mud through their clean hallway I smirked walking up to the desk.

"Hi." I smiled condescendingly "I'm looking for Clarisse la Rue, would you happen to know where she is, or is that above your pay grade?" I grinned impishly. They were all the same. Waiting to tear anything and everything apart. Blood thirsty little fools I felt a twinge o sympathy for the girl at the desk for a second. She had mousy brown hair and pretty brown eyes, she could pass in society for normal. But I could see the muscles in her triceps bulge at the insult. Maybe she could pass but she couldn't function if thats all she could take.

The girl with mousy hair and a sloppy bun narrowed here eyes saying "I'm sorry but I'm quite sure that there is nobody here with that name. Its a small office." She said Stiffly.

I snorted "I'm sure. Look I..." I said reaching for my bag to grab my other ID. Where was my bag I thought with alarm. My laptop was in it. My everything was in that bag. I murmured a curse getting through here wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes?" the girl simpered taking on a superior look. She wasn't just going to lead me to her even if we were allies. Not that she would know that without my ID. I'd have to get to her a different way.

"yeah, um. Clarisse is my friend she told me she works here. And I was just trying to find a place out of the rain. But I figured you guys wouldn't be working and just trying to...like I don't keep the water out. I guess Clairy isn't working to but I don't have anywhere else to go. My car slid and is stuck in the lake and I'm covered in mud, and I just...I just don't know what to do." I said my lips quivering. I let the full effect of how cold and wet I really was hit me and put my head in my hands. Attempting to fake sob. I rubbed my eyes and itching to make it more convincing. I peaked through my hair to see her reaction.

She looked a little stunned and incredulous. But as I continued to sob harder she just looked worn out Rustling in her desk she got a pack of tissues. "Here," she said harshly, shoving a pack of tissues towards me. I guess crying maidens weren't her thing. "There's a bathroom to around the corner, the second door on the right." she said rolling her eye's as I continued to crying and blew my nose into her tissues. I blubbered my thanks and stumbled around the corner and composed myself in the bathroom.

I tidied up. I really was a mess. My eyes were know red and irritated and I was starting to get chills from my soaked clothes. But I wrung my hair and put it in a half ponytail to let it dry. I was glad that my makeup wasn't the cheap stuff from the dollar store that was crap at times like this. I adjusted the smudges around my eyes to what was hopefully artful. I got the mud of my clothes as best I could and washed my shoes. Though I would deny at every chance I actually took great pleasure in my shoes. So I wore them with pride and took good care of them. A little something few people knew or took notice of.

So I walked calmly out of the bathroom in my know polished black stilettos. I grimaced at the noise I was making with every step. So I stood on my tippy-toes and walked around like that. If anyone was around as I looked for a staircase, they would have been highly amused. So imagine my relief when I found the staircase that led to the basement and that it was carpeted. I sighed in relief excepting the fact that I was no longer exactly fit and in great need of a work out. I

I opened the heavy steel door and noted that there was no passcode no card, only a lock for a key. I raised an eyebrow, that's rather cocky isn't is I thought. But as I looked at the cells I had to agree with them. These people looked...dead. They hadn't even turned to look as I entered as much as I'd like to say it's because I have some awesome stealth skills, it's not. They just don't have the motivation to move, to talk, to do anything it looked like. The silence in here was deafening but I wasn't about to intentionally make noise as I walked down the row of cells, looking for a Percy Jackson on the name tags. I passed cell after cell of broken cells till I was at the other end of the building. I looked and I looked, and I found neither Percy nor Gabe. Though Gabe I could do without. This entire place looked like it hadn't any new comers for while actually. Maybe they were past that door I thought, my hopes beginning to sink and my imagination drawing up rather vivid dead Percy images. I grimaced, tightening my jaw I opened the next door and found Gabe. As soon as I had I looked away resisting the urge to look away. It was a blood bath: flesh on the floor bruise after bruise he was barely recognizable in his cell. But the name tag on the cell confirmed that it was him. I didn't _want_ to know what he did to deserve _that_. But if Percy had the same treatment I thought growing colder than I already was. I looked around for Percy frantically calling his name in hushed whispers praying to my lucky stars that he'd here me so we could leave this evil place but I couldn't. Gabe and I were the only ones in this torture chamber I thought. Looking and hoping that they're was another door or something, anything I hadn't seen that would lead me to him, I thought. I looked everywhere I was even looking at the ground, maybe there was a trap door or a storage closet.

Angry tears pricked my eyes where was he! I had to find him. I just had to! I tried to take deep breaths. Refusing to succumb to useless tears. They did absolutely nothing to help my find Percy I thought with a new determination. I was turning around when I felt two hands around my waist.

I flew into immediate action and elbowed the person behind me in what I calculated would be their solar plexus. The person behind me gasped as I whirled around to deal with him directly I was about to kick him down again when two arms held me by the shoulders none to gently and dragged me out the dungeons. I struggled and squirmed and tried to get away from them but A least got to kick the guy in front of me the two men holding me were not amused but were surprised and they loosened there grip just enough for me to slip out of their grasp. I ran as fast I could but I was in a part of the building I didn't recognize and there were no windows for me to hop out of in a place where I could get back in.I opened a door that was closed by a large hand. The tall one from my escort tried to pick me up. I pulled the knife out of my bra and slit his hand backing up trying to get to the staircase I bumped into the abs of a man who did succeed in throwing him over his shoulder and he had the gaul to laugh at me.

"feisty little kitten, aren't you." He said laughing with his friends saying that I had such cute little claws. I was raving mad cursing them in every language I knew. This was beyond embarrassing. I had to get away and find Percy. I thought making myself a limp noodle in the red heads muscular arms.

"Finally decide to give up huh blonde. Yeah, you never stood a chance against Ares warriors." he laughed again making back handed complements to his friends about me. Yes I was well aware I was small and blonde and considered pretty, but it was annoying to be told I was, I fumed. I may be small but I was not helpless and even if I was it certainly wouldn't be because I was blonde, I felt myself boil at the baseless accusations he was spouting.

We looked to be reaching our final destination. It was just another white door at the end of the hall but the brunet at the front of the triade was reaching for the door. It was know or never I decided slipping once again out of their grasp. I grabbed my knife from the brunet who looked a little bad about hitting a girl. I snorted, girl, guy it didn't matter. I lunged at him putting all my weight in my punches. Because as they'd stated earlier I was a small little thing if I didn't try my punches wouldn't pack much of a punch. I punched the brunet and grabbed onto him to use him as a push back. I jumped and kicked the red head in the face with my heels as the other guy tried to pull me away buy my shirt. They were starting to actually take me seriously. Good I thought jerking myself out of his grasp and ripping my shirt as I heard a few buttons plink on the ground. I swiveled around and grabbed him by his tie with one hand and put my knife to is throat with the other. But the red head pulled me away from him and forced me to my knees as he pushed the door open. All of them were working together know: brunet number one tied my hands behind my back with his tie, brunet number two had his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't get up and the red head took my knife tilting my head up to him, he still managed to look smug and amused. I snarled at him and tried to bite that insolent hand but he drew back.

I trickle of laughter came from the room we were entering. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, I hated her. She would laugh, I thought my cheeks reddening, this was even more embarrassing than anything, even more than orientation.

**「田」**

Know this was a sight. I haven't seen her since camp. And she'd definitely grown since then. She looked very wild. Her hair a blonde silky river around her while her eyes stormed brightly, you could almost see the flashes of lightening in them. That certainly hadn't changed but she did grow, in more ways than one I thought, appreciating the curves that didn't make her figure look any worse. Her ripped shirt certainly did give a view so did the the high slit on her pencil skirt.

"Annabeth Chase." I drawled

"Clarisse." Annabeth said curtly, her cheeks still flaming

"On your knees, for me. I'm flattered." I chuckled

Annabeth groaned at the innuendo. "Yes, Clairy. Because I would spread my legs for you any day." she said dryly knowing that I hated it when she called me that. Its was so girly, a reason why I didn't like Annie.

I chuckled ignoring the barb and instead saying. "But really Chase, You've gotten soft. You barely scratched these guys." I nodded over to them. It looked like she barely put a dent in them. What did she do have a cat fight.

I frowned "Yeah well I haven't exactly been a night owl recently."

"So it's true then, you really did refuse your title. You ran away like a coward." I started to heat up with anger But I still noticed that she'd undone her bonds.

"No." she said firmly forcing her way up over all the hands trying to keep her down. She still had brute strength on her side she shook with the effort but managed to stand tall and she didn't budge when they continued there efforts to push her down.

"No," Annabeth repeated sounding sad "I didn't run from my title I just..." she trailed of."

"You just." I said starting to get annoyed. The Annabeth I knew would never make excuses for herself. Had so much really changed I thought with disgust.

"I just needed to be somewhere for a friends. And in doing so I saw that I had no future in the clan. I'm no leader and I will not kill unless I really have to. Which is why I left your little boy toys alone." she said forcing her way easily(again) out of their grasp. Taking a more dignified position over leaning on the wall. The boys tried to get to her again but I just waved them off. She was probably wrong if they really went at it but their was no point.

"So what did you came here for? And why were you sneaking around. Even if your not a night owl I'm sure you still have your Id.' " I questioned.

"Oh as if you don't know?" she said with scorn her eyes starting to turn a dark shade of gray. Though She was probably here for the same reason I was here. It's not like I was usually here. Not exactly my scene, but I couldn't be sure.

"Humor me." I said, not about to give anything up.

"If you hurt one hair on that boys body. I. Will. Murder. You." Annabeth said advancing on me with that look in her eye's. I'm sure she meant it, who knows, it might be fun to mess with Annie. But I hadn't messed with any, boy. That old guy didn't count, I thought

I rolled my eyes at Annabeth "I don't know what you mean?" I said scornfully, thought I was a little curious.

Annabeth's eyes flashed yellow. She was standing chest to chest with me know. "I did not brave that hurricane on foot and on plane just to be denied. Clarisse, you tell me where he is and you tell me know!" she said her voice soft, saturated with anger so much that you could see her shaking.

A hurricane, she went through that, I thought not letting myself admit that I was impressed. She must be serious than, and it was no fun to mess with Annabeth if she was serious. So raising my eyebrows I said hardening my voice "I don't know who your talking about Annie." trying to get through to her now "I only picked up this old guy, Gabe. And somehow I don't think that's who your talking about." I said staring her down with a glare.

Which she gave back narrowing her eyes. She got in my face and said "Percy. Percy Jackson. I went to his apartment and found your spear. Clarisse he has nothing do with us. Leave him out of it." she said still seething

For one of the brainiacs she really wasn't thinking to smartly, I thought. "Annabeth. I only got the old guy from the apartment. It wasn't my idea either so stop acting like I'm praying on the weak." seeing the demanding look for Annabeth I sighed rolling my eyes again, I added "I did it because I owe Nico. Look when I tracked him to the apartment Gabe was already beaten till the point to where it was rather repulsive. The guy who was doing it ran like the coward he was. Picking up after someone had already started." I stated annoyed.

"So you picked up some old guy. Gabe. Not Percy Jackson" she elaborated ",Because Nico called you in." She said softly know looking away from me and processing the new information. I bristled at the insinuation, I was NOT a member of the Moon Clan. I am a warrior not a huntress I thought angrily. But Annabeth was already turning away from me and heading out the door.

"Where do you think your going!" I demanded still angry that she would say something like that. I know we weren't considered great but we weren't like _that_ I thought.

"I'm going to find get Percy. What do the clans want with him. He doesn't need to be involved with us." she said in a way that almost sounded desperate.

"Well you've already made that decision for that Percy guy haven't you Annabeth." I said nastily

She flinched I saw her eyes water as she backed away from me like I'd slapped her. I cringed wishing I could take that back. That was going to far. I sighed not liking having to take back anything I said "Annabeth you can't go back in the storm. I'm sure the Hurricane is still active. Last I heard it was headed to Manhattan. Which is where your headed. Use your head. If you die out their from a hurricane." I said incredulously not bothering to finish that sentence "Besides I've got a laptop you kind out what Nico wants with this Jackson kid." I said I needed her around so I could get her back. I was not letting her slide for that moon comment.

She blinked those tears easily away and turned to the desk with the laptop. Putting in twenty plus character password. I didn't even know my computer had any other users. I rolled my eyes at her, she was still an owl. Maybe she wasn't a night owl but she was still an owl. So while she typed away, I watched TV Nothing good was on. So ended up watching Devious Maids. I t reminded me of camp when the girls would all huddle in one cabin and watch Mean Girls or some equally stupid movie. I stared out the screen lost in my memory's. I didn't know I'd end up like this. I found my eyes moving to the beautiful princess across the room, wishing that things would have been different.

**I'm splitting my chapter so I can update today. Sorry it was all Clarisse and Annie. Oh well right, Adios:9**


	5. Walls of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy get seperated and Percy finds out he has a sort of family. And that family has rather high expectations. In fact they grow by the day. And in the next chapter he'll have to fulfill a very big one, but It wont be the first and it wont be the last. Because being next in line to a mafia is kinda of a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5
> 
> School for me, High school(Sophmore) that is, starts up again this Monday. Or depending on when I post this, last Monday. So may I just say...Fuck. Funny story I'm gonna have to go to bed at like 10 when going to bed before 1 am causes me legit pain in the morning. Lol so sad
> 
> Summary: Percy finds out a few secrets about his family. His history happens to be very...colorful (maybe not entirely so know, but it will be)
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Violence
> 
> light Yaoi(thoughts)

I was finally able to get up. I'd been bed ridden for two weeks. And I'd been asleep for most of those two weeks but when I was awake I found a tentative Italian next to me. He acted gruff but really he was kind. I owed him so much. Nico had saved me from Gabe. I owed him a life debt, that I'd be glad to repay, at his whim. But he wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to do something he'd shoo be gently back to bed. Where I would drink lots of water and eat and sleep like a pig. I was a lazy animal. But not today. I think Nico was in a different room. I would sneak out and clean everything like a ninja or something. I hobbled out of the room not getting the crutched because they would make so much noise and I already made enough noise with the cast on my leg.

So I walked around stiffly using the walls as my crutch. If I didn't think about it, it didn't hurt. I walked to what looked like a kitchen and got the supplies from under the kitchen sink. They look like they'd never been used I snorted rolling my eyes. Yup that was typical. But to me honest this place didn't really look like it needed cleaning. Because it didn't look like anyone really lived here. It looked like a suite in a magazine. Lazyboy couches, huge plasma screen, good carpeting, tile that was perfect, walls with pretty borders, and lamps in all the right places. But the view, the breath taking glorious view was what really proved me right. Anybody with a room and a view like this! He was definitely rich, I thought starting with cleaning the windows.

This was what made New York look like a heavenly place. It was a cloudy day where the sky scrapers where either abo ve the clouds, or they weren't. It looked like we were right in between the cloud cover. I could see the sun cast shadows through the clouds to the buildings with their black windows. It was just a kaleidescope of light I thought looking down on the view that reminded me of why I loved New York. I tore my gaze away from the sight reminding myself that I had a job to do. I turned to stare into the gaze of an irritated Italian.

“What are you doing Percy?” he asked sounding only slightly annoyed

“I'm cleaning.” I said meekly, he was angry with me.

Nico sighed with a fond head shake “Percy, I've told you before. You don't need to clean for me. Or thank me for anything I've done. Any self respecting person would have done the same, or at least reported what they saw.” He finished softly.

We had established a sort of understanding if not a bond over the last week. I would thank him for everything he did for me. It's so monumental that anybody would care. Even my own mother didn't care about me I thought squeezing all my earlier joy out with that single thought. Nico took care of me: he cooked, fed, and bandaged me. He actually didn't let me do anything. It was bewildering, how was I supposed to pay him back if he wouldn't let me. In the beginning he wouldn't even let me take a shower on my own. He ended up giving some very embarrassing sponge baths. Leading to some very embarrassing conversations asking if I was okay with this or if it was to much. After that awkward bit he never tried to broach the subject again. Even when he asked me how I was doing he never asked any questions about my family or situation with Gabe. And I did the same in return he didn't seem like a guy who'd just talk carelessly about something so personal. So instead we talked about the little things. The weather, books, music, school, our favorite colors, food, drinks. In a way it was more personal than anything else we could have talked about because I felt like I knew him more than I knew anyone else.

Returning from my thoughts I pouted at Nico letting my lower lip poke out. I'd learned that worked at sometimes he'd let me walk to the couch and read a book their. So I said “But I want to. Why can't I clean. It's really not a big deal Nico.” I said giving him the best biggest pleading Bambi eyes I could.

Nico frowned caving in under my gaze. “ Fine” he said with a small smile which I returned hesitantly thinking maybe I 'd won. But Nico continued saying. “ But, you can only clean one more thing.” He said A small triumphant smile playing out on his face.

I was going to do the dishes when there was a small ping coming from the elevator into his apartment. I wondered for a second who it could but then realized it was probably Nico's girlfriend, I concluded and suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness over take me that only increased when I felt Nico's arms around. I blushed trying to with draw myself but Nico was holding me tight against him. We were so close I could feel his muscles tense as the elevator opened.

And thought I expected a pretty blonde to prance in here, it was a surprising for someone I knew to come through, and a couple of others I didn't. Annabeth came out of the elevator looking very nervous. When she saw me she ran over to me and gently pulled me away Nico. I tripped trying to keep up with her but seeing the angry look in her eyes I pulled up.

“Annabeth,” I said concerned “Whats wrong? What happened, did I do something?” I asked tentatively. I hoped that she wasn't mad at me. I had called the shop to say that I was quitting. I was expendable so there was no point in keeping them waiting. But when I called they said Annabeth hadn't been in for a while. With the hurricane coming through I was really worried. What if she was going home and got caught in the hurricane? What if she was in the subway and she'd been crushed? What if she would never be found? What if...? I tortured myself with those self and felt myself flooded with relief that she was okay. Or not okay? She had a couple of bruises on her face and her arm. Even if she was more or less alright she was probably mad at me for not contacting her I thought sadly. She wouldn't want anything more to do with me.

Annabeth turned to me her anger dimming as she looked over me. “No Percy, you didn't do anything. But I did, I got you involved in this by association. I'm sorry.” she said her eyes flickering pain, but again transforming to anger. “But you!” she said seething softly at Nico “I can't believe you would hold him this long. You have no right. And I don't know what you were going to do with him or if you planned th entire kidnapping. But believe me when I find out, if I don't like what I know You will be dead.” she said than she turned her attention back to me.

“Come on Percy let's go.” she said guiding me to the elevator . My head swam in confusion but I went with her and the tall pale man.

“What's going on?” I asked quietly, feeling like everything was over my head.

“Were just taking care of loose ends.” she said quietly, apparently she was still angry.

So I just ducked my head and followed along not wanting to annoy her anymore. Besides it was probably a good thing. This way Nico didn't feel obligated to take care of me. I can take care of myself ,right I thought as I waved goodbye to Nico while the elevator closed. Seeing the other man and young lady advancing on him I hoped they were friends. I should be feeling wonderful and happy. It was the first time I' ll actually be truly and completely independent. Hopefully I can get a job, and a place to stay. No guarantee though. Which wouldn't be the worst thing. I thought getting lost in thought I'd probably be on the street a while I thought. Not noticing Annabeth looking at me, like really looking at me as I leaned against the wall.

She caught my at the corner of my when she moved to look into my eyes. I blinked into those gray eyes that seemed to be over flowing with emotion that I just couldn't understand. You could almost say she looked concerned but I dismissed the thought because of how ridiculous it was and instead tried to focus on smiling. I kinda of blanked out and probably weirded everyone out, so we didn't talk in the elevator, or in the car. The only word I said was thank you, when the tall pale man opened the door for me.

We were in an entirely different part of New York by the time I started noticing my surroundings had changed. But I didn't focus on the gorgeous room around me and it' wonderful shades of black and blue. I instead focused on the twitching Annabeth beside me. She looked so nervous all of a sudden. More than when she'd entered Nico's apartment. She hesitated and opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything and just stared at the floor letting her hair cascade over her face to hide whatever emotions were playing out the re. The tall man in front of me however had no qualm saying whatever she wanted to say.

“So Perseus. You've been found at last.” he said so very disinterested.

“Found sir?” I asked I know I don't exactly have a steady head on my shoulders but I was pretty sure I wasn't lost.

“Ah Yes, I suppose you wouldn't know. When you were, what seven? You and Sally went on a little trip to the beach. You had just learned how to add and subtract money. you were so proud. Ugh and so was everyone else Poseidon wouldn't shut up about it.” he groaned. “ But anyways you wanted to buy a blue ice cream cone all by yourself. So you went to the vendor all by yourself and got your cute little ice cream cone, but on the way back. A black van pulled over tried to get you. Your M other put up one hell of a fight, but in the end they still got you.” he said ending his story in the same bland story he started with. But looking into his eyes I thought he looked slightly apologetic .

One second what he was saying isn't make any sense and then it made too much sense. Sally, Poseidon, Mother? I have a Mother, that this guy knows? No, knew. My Mother is probably dead. I don't know her and even though I was kidnapped with her.

“So... I was stupid even when I was small huh.”I said to myself. But to them I asked' Is she still alive?” I hoped

“No, I'm sorry kid. But at least you've got me right?” he said laughing lightly at his own joke. Apparently Annabeth didn't find it funny because she shot him a look which he ignored.

Annabeth turned to me placing her hand on mine I tried not to flinch away . Annabeth clarified “Hades is pretty much your Uncle. And Poseidon is your Father.” taking a deep breath Annabeth said “And they are th e heads of a... a mafia.” she said shakily

A mafia, I thought. Surely not, like _really_ right? Annabeth was telling a joke? No Annabeth ' s joke's were complicated historical and architectural. I had a Father and he was in charge of a mafia. Thats a crazy amount of power, and pointless killing I thought. I shivered looking at the the man next to me. He had dark hair dark eyes and was wearing a very stiff black pinstriped suit. Yeah he looked like the leader of a mafia.

“Know know Annabeth mafia is a bit of a dirty word, don't you think? We call ourselves the clans.” he said lazily “You see theirs my clan Poseidon's clan and Zeus' clan. No matter what he might say he only has one clan. Maybe a lot of allies but only one clan. It's such a headache only. Ares and Athena are as bad as him or worse. Though really their not that different ” he said with an eye roll.

Thoughts churned violently in my head. And a headache had wormed its way inside my head and it seemed like it was pounding on my brain. I didn't even notice when Annabeth started to hiss something about him being wrong.

Hades however didn't notice or didn't care because he continued “Those allies are the other clans. They joined us after about half a year and they have their own allies and enemies. Like Annie here. She just so happens to be the daughter of Athena. And as so is second I command. Like you.” thought his words didn't really seem directed at me so much as at Annabeth.

She squeezed my hand and said “That's right. Were in the same boat know Percy.” she said, a note of determination in her voice. “ I like you am the predecessor to my...my clan.” she finished softly, seeming slightly astonished.

  


I shivered. Me the same as Annabeth, never. She was amazing, and beautiful, and kind and smart. The list could go on forever, but I was feeling a little to nauseous to think of all the things she was that I wasn't.

“ So Percy Jackson, how is it that you ended up with all those wounds. I know it wasn't my son. So you can't blame it on him.” he said slightly menacingly, but yet again the words seemed more meant for Annabeth than for me.

I knew it wasn't Nico's fault it was mine. I thought back to that day. The whole walking down the streets thing was so embarrassing but it wasn't bad. If I'd of just kept a straight face and started using my head for once everything would have been fine. But then I had to be stupid and I was punished accordingly for it. I was such an idiot thinking it'd be fine. I deserved what I got, I thought remembering Gabe forcing me down the alley. His nails and the rope tearing at my flesh, the pounding and warmth of my blood spilling down my face as he smashed ,my head against that brick wall. But then I remembered that Gabe never finished. Maybe he would finish what he started. No I thought only if he saw me on the streets somewhere. I'm not even worth his time, I thought in self loathing. I'm so disgusting I thought sadly as I bathed in my negative mood.

I swallowed, my headache had progressed to a full on migraine and I was suddenly seeing these pretty little purple fuzz balls out of the corner of my eye. I looked out from under my hair wondering what it could be. But as I moved my neck: tears pricking my eyes. As I swallowed down what tasted like pennies and resisted the urge to throw up. As another wave from the migraine assaulted my brain.

    Hades got up swiftly, and surprisingly,yet gently: picked me up from the couch. He brought me to a different room and shut the door, locking it. Putting me down on a bed I heard him murmur a faint I’m sorry before his hands started to weave their way under my clothes. I squirmed and whimpered as he undid the maze of bandages and slings. I could barely see him, he was obviously being very careful, he looked so concentrated. But he was still moving broken bones and the pain clouded my vision even more. He continued until I was down to my boxers and picked me up gently again. I found myself in a very weird feeling...thing. My senses were dulled and it was harder to determine that what I was in was water it was bubbling around me(?)I didn't know, all I knew was that slowly, my urge to throw up was thinning. I sighed gently swaying in the water as I faintly remember hearing someone say.

“Just like his Father.” in what I suspected was an affectionate tone as he snorted. I had a feeling if I had my eyes open I would have seen him roll his eyes. Hades propped a pillow telling me to let go and fall asleep. I happily followed the complied and left the world of the living to go the land of dreams.

When I woke up I was still in the Jacuzzi, but it felt different. It was salt water I realized, tasting the water just to make sure. I looked around sitting up and realizing that my ribs weren't hurting and neither was my head or my arms or, well anything really. I felt refreshed, energized even. I stood up marveling at the fact that all my bruise and cuts were gone, and my bones didn't seem to be broken anymore. I thought tentatively testing them to make sure. But much to my disbelief they were fine. I got out of the bubbling jacuzzi and put on the the clothes on the small tab l e that seemed to be put aside for me. I didn't want to dirty them though, they looked really expensive I thought touching the h e m of the silk gray pants. So I took a shower in the stylish looking shower. No, not shower it really was modern, and cutting edge. Everything new. It was like a spa I thought feeling even more miserable that I was shamelessly imposing myself on Hades hospitality. I randomly picked one of the many shampoo's and lathered my hair. I could actually feel all the bubbles work their work. It felt so _good_ and it smelled pretty awesome too. Like Kiwi and Grapes but like the actual fruit and not some artificial stuff. Everything in their was like that. The soap, the sponge, the towels, even the toothpaste was different from normal stuff. I found myself flushing and well, basically everything else. But when I used the toothbrush and hoped that this was a guest room and I wasn't using someone else's toothbrush. I dried my hair of and put on the clothes.

I myself in the mirror. I looked weird, was all I could think. There was a flush to my cheeks, my eye's were bright, and I looked...older. Like a man, maybe? I thought, still not really sure what to make of myself. I was wearing a silky dress shirt and the dark dress pants with the matching shoes and socks. There was a tie but I wasn't to sure how to tie it. If I knew how to tie a tie it would mean I'd figure out how to untie it, and Gabe wouldn't have that. I troubled myself with thoughts of what he'd do to me. Not really wanting to think of him at all and if he was alive and looking for me. I realized that I had other things to do and that I owed Hades my gratitude and thanks.

So I went outside to the parlor I'd been in before and fully again realizing how luxurious this place was. So much blue, it reminded me of the ocean I thought blissfully remembering a time where I had been their. But I pulled myself away from those thoughts and looked for my... Uncle. I heard voices on the other side of the wall. Somebody seemed to be doing a great deal of yelling. But there were no doors on this side of the room, and this is where the voices were coming from. Uncle Hades was in the mafia. The mafia? Or a mafia? I thought confusing myself whatever it involved a mafia and my uncle thats all that matters right. So maybe he kept hidden rooms, and doors I thought feeling around the walls for something. I laughed at me own stupidity as I continued to do it but I was rewarded to my surprise and I actually felt something concave under my hand. I pushed harder and the wall opened a tiny door revealing a door nob. I turned the nob and heard the screaming in the room on a whole new level.

The guy I'd seen in Nico's apartment seemed to be really chewing out Hades. Most were also arguing in their own little circles, actually. A few people noticed but only one person actually made any movement towards Percy. Who was silently leaning against the wall. Trying to get a grip on what he was hearing and seeing. Some of the people in here were dressed in business suits, others casual wear something a teenager would wear, and some rather revealing clothing. One of the more casual young men came up to him.

“Hey Percy, how are you?” asked the young man. He smiled at Percy, a smile far to wide for the question.

“I'm fine.” Percy said softly. And though he wasn't fine he could be worse. So he smiled back, because he really did think he was fine.

“That's great. You scared me back their. Thought I was gonna lose you before I knew you. I'm Apollo by the way, it's gonna be great getting to know you.” he said cheerfully. He seemed to light up when he smiled and he kept doing it.

“Um okay. Thank you for helping me.” Percy said questioningly, not quite sure if he was picking up everything Apollo had said. He seemed to be rushing by like the sun on a busy day.

“No problem” he said patting me on the back as I tried not to flinch away from him. He seemed really nice.

“Now, Let's go get some food. You haven't eaten in days. And I feel like I haven't eaten in days.” he groaned, ushering me out of the room. But this time he didn't touch me. I laughed at his 'pain'.

As we walked out the hidden door a voice called after us “Polly, where are you going?”

“Food.” he called behind him. He laughed at the groan he got. Walking over to the kitchen table he got out loads of food from the freezer and popped in the microwave.

“ Now I may not be Hestia, but I can work a microwave like nobody's business.” he joked

I laughed, yeah I liked this guy, he was easy to get along with. He made it easy to get along with him. When all the junk food was microwaved he heaped it on a plate for me and just expected me to eat all of it. I looked down at the food warily. I wasn't actually hungry. I looked down at the food and I knew I couldn't stomach all of that especially since Apollo seemed to be getting more food. But I could eat I guess.

I reached out and nibbled on a hot pocket. It was weird. I don't really eat junk food a lot. I tend to make something from scratch and if their was anything left I'd eat it. That is if it was that season anyway I thought nibbling on the bread. It had marinara sauce and meatballs and cheese in it. They may have been a little over gooey but they were yummy I decided. Apollo was getting some chicken nuggets from one of the many plates he put around me when a beautiful lady came out of the room. It was so unexpected. No warning she was just th ere . Man that hidden door really worked I thought maybe the movies had it right. I thought as I finished off the hot pocket and picked up one of the chicken nuggets.

“ Polly, come on we're having this meeting for a reason.” she said flicking her eyes over to me.

I choked on my chicken nugget at the realization. They were having a meeting about me. Why? What was there worth talking about? Who even were they? I thought suddenly starting to panic no matter how calm I tried to be I was still worried. This whole thing was still freaking me out. A mafia and me how was I even going to do that. Once they figured out what I was like would they even let me? No, they wouldn't want me.

Seeing Percy's Apollo disregarded his sister and tried to calm Percy. Apollo wasn't too sure what he was guessing, but he could guess. And his assessments weren't good.

“Percy. Calm down. Nothing is wrong. Poseidon and Hades always fight. They fight at every meeting actually. And so does Zeus. It's not on you.” he said soothingly but also trying to give of friend vibes instead of his usual.

I tried to make myself look blank. It didn't work too well I guess.

“Come on kid Let's go stop your relatives. Last I saw things were getting pretty heated. They're such men.” Artemis snorted rolling her eyes.

“Hey what wrong with men. What do you have against us?I'm wounded.” Apollo pretended to look hurt and held his hand to his chest.

“Hey I said men didn't I. I didn't say anything about you.” she said jokingly as we walked into the hidden room. They really were getting a lot more heated.

“So know my son is labeled a criminal just because he's apart of my clan. huh.” Hades jabbed, his voice sharp though not very loud. He looked pissed

“He's the one who beat up my son, and you know it.” Poseidon yelled.

“No you idiot, don't you have eye's. He clearly bandaged him up and helped him recover. “even within the ten seconds of being in the same room as those two I could tell that. How blinded by your misguided prejudice are you. Truthfully, I never thought you were that far gone.” Hades said his voice mocking as if he pitied his brother.

“But he had him there for weeks! Why didn't he bring me my boy! Poseidon demanded

“Maybe he just bothered to look after him before he fed your poor son to his wolf of a father.” Hades threw back.

“You little-” Poseidon started but Hades cut him off

“Did you even listen to what he had to say! He's only seventeen when Percy and Sally were kidnapped he was only eight. Why don't you set your sights on the people who hurt your son instead of blaming the innocent.” he said ending with a snarl

“Don't you bring her into this. Don't even speak her name!” Poseidon commanded glaring at his brother.

“Oh is that so. So I'm at your whim know too. You know if you hadn't been so damn demanding to her too maybe she wouldn't have-”

“Enough! We know we know shit went down but brothers If you want to fight, fight. Trading insults and half-truths is getting us nowhere.” said the tall tan man with silvery blonde hair. “Maybe if you spent less time fighting you'd notice our nephew is here and can give his account of the story to clear up this mess.” he said clearly not taking shit know. Everyone was so grumpy looking Percy thought staring into the eyes of all th people in the room.

Realizing with a start they were waiting for a response to the blonde's demand.

“Oh, I um...” not knowing what to say he said the only thing that made sense in this whole situation. “Nico didn't hurt me. He helped me and pretty much saved my life.” Percy said trying to be sure of himself and what he was saying, but all those eyes had a different question in them. And he wasn't sure he had all the answer.

“And who was it he had to rescue from son.” asked Poseidon mixing disappointment and anger in his voice.

I paused not wanting anybody to be hurt over this. It'd been insinuated that he would be plenty of times. But that wasn't really right. But his Father(Father, that's just weird) demanded an answer from him. “It.. It's-

“It's taken care of.” said a voice I recognized as Nico. He walked over to my chair sitting next to me he ruffled his hair before he sat down. “You look better.” he said a thankful note in his voice . I blushed happy that he cared even a little bit.

One of the men at the table snorted “So typical, all of you letting other people take care of your fights. Your such wimps.” he said with disdain. I didn't know how right he was. I didn't want anyone doing something for me, that wasn't right but. There was no reason for a fight in the first place, I thought.

“Oh honestly Ares. Can't you see what happening, I certainly can.” smirked one one of the ladies. She was so beautiful, like a rare flower, or the most precious rose I thought absently, lost in her beauty.

“What. I know what's happening here. There's obviously a fight going on. And since I am the best at what I do I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about.” Ares said arrogantly.

“Oh? A re you saying your better than everyone else here. We are all involved in your 'business' in one way or another.” she she coyly.

“Of course I am.” he said huffing like she was stupid to think otherwise. The rest of the room seemed to grumble at that statement but most seemed to be satisfied with just rolling their eyes and muttering under their breathing.

“Oh, I see. Than you wouldn't mind a little duel right know. Just to see if your really are as strong as you claim to be.” she said her smile frosty and her eyes cunning. I shivered this did not look good for him and he seemed to realize it but said nothing.

Another at the table seemed very amused by the whole situation. “ H onestly know Ares, I thought you were stronger than that. Does she have you wrapped around her finger already?” She said laughing at Ares. He was about to lash back but the other lady to her first.

“ Don't make me sound so cruel just because I embrace it.” she said loftily but you could tell she was annoyed by her expression.

“Embrace it.” she said skeptically “I will never again, reduce myself to that level. Thankfully I was never at your level Aphrodite, but all the same, its not logical.” she said with disdain.

“ Your right it's not logical. Which is what makes it so fun, and practical.” she said after a pause practically purring at the grey eyes beauty. I started staring at them and thought that maybe she was Annabeth's mother. If that was true than her name was Athena. I thought noting it down for future reference.

Athena of course did not agree with Aphrodite and looked a little repulsed at the non to subtle flirting. But said nothing back and seemed satisfied to give her a knowing glare.

The rest of the meeting seemed to go like that. Small groups messing with each other or starting an argument or helping an argument. Which Ares seemed happy to do especially if it was him and Hephaestus. Through the arguments I learned all the names of the clan leaders, and most of the clans. Their were the quiet ones who seemed content to observe: Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Diana, and Vesta. The ones who seem to argue a lot were Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, and well everyone really. I was under the impression that not everyone was their, they were referring to the ones who were missing as the Romans. Clarisse had a few things to say about them . When Annabeth came with her earlier she assured she was right. I thought that was peculiar but I tried to stay quiet the entire meeting. All the shouting was actually really bewildering but I stayed for most of it or so I thought, anyway. So it was nearing around two in the morning Apollo told Nico, to put me to bed.

Nico directed me to the room I was in before and sat me down gently on the plush bed. He started to take off my shoes and socks. I blinked all th while wondering what he was doing. By some miracle I was better know and he didn't have to help me. I wasn't some charity case anymore so he shouldn't feel any obligation at all. I wondered at him and why he was even willing to touch me as he unbuttoned my dress shirt I felt his hand one of his fingers touch my nipples. I blushed and stiffened, I couldn't even move as his hands continued their trail down ward. His hands continued to accidentally flit their way over my chest and stomach. By the time he was unbuckling my belt I was starting to tremble from trying to keep myself stiff.

Nico looked into my eyes with his glistening dark eyes, “Are you okay Percy?” he asked concern layering his eyes.

“I'm fine.” I replied back stiffly letting my hair fall over my eyes so he couldn't see how much he'd fazed me.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked letting his concern leak into his voice he peered under my bangs to see my eyes.

I blinked trying to clear my thoughts, I nodded I was completely fine I kept telling myself. By the look on Nico's face, he didn't believe me but he didn't press he just ruffled my hair and continued to pull down my pants. Leaving me in my underwear. Must be something about Uncle Hades clan I thought absently. Trying to distract myself from my threatening emotions. Nico pulled the covers over my and gave me a kiss on my cheek and said “ Buona notte mio coraggioso.” he said. I clutched my pillow and buried my head in letting out a groan. I felt like I was going to burst. What was the sexy Italian doing to me. One second I was fine, normal akward Percy. But then he had barley touched me and I was all flustered, blushing and going all stiff. From what? Excitement, lust, curiosity, terror? No, none of those were right I thought groaning into my pillow again. I rared my thoughts to one truly terrifying possibility. Maybe, Maybe I liked Nico di Angelo. I thought terrified by even the thought. He was beautiful and nice and wonderful (and Italian), and everything I'm not. But for tonight, for the sake of reovery I thought giving myself an excuse to be discuting. For tonight I can think about it, think about having a.. a future wih him. And I did. I even had a dream about it. We were on a couch reading a book toghether just snuggling and enjoying each others company. I basked in the sunlight from his radient smile. When I woke up the next morning I was reluctant to swallow the bitter pill of reality that I could never be with Nico di Angelo.

****Lol not even percy you don't know how much you got. But he will, just not yet :( I finished this Monday my first day back. I actually think it's giving me more motivation to write, lets hope so. Don't worry about the no smut it's in the next two chapters for sure even if it's not completly physical if you can figure out what I mean by that anyway. Lol ur smart enough. I have a feeling my fellow fangirls will like the next chapter though, or so I hope. :)** **또봐요** ** **_**annyeonghi gaseyo** _ ** ****:** ** ****9** **

 


	6. Ruby Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico are getting married. Unbeknowest to them of course. And suprise, suprise something ruins or rather preceeds their honeymoon. A group of firey Romans and Greeks. And they are none to happy to be near each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus' most brialliant idea yet. Though I'm not to sure he came up with it on his own. I'm sure you can guess who heped him out :)

 

**_ **Chapter 6** _ **

I felt a dark presence awaken me and I was instantly alert. I was in a secure area wasn't I. Who was after me I thought grabbing my sword from behind the bed host. Was it the same people who'd gone after Percy? If it was they were going down I dived at the intimidating aura, aiming for the throat and was almost immediately halted a hand wrapped around my shoulder and forced me back on my bed. I looked at the offending figure and realized who the 'attacker' was.

“Oh it's just you.” I said rubbing my eyes and flicking my eyes to the clock beside me. It was 5:35 in the morning I frowned. I hadn't exactly had much sleep.

“Yes it's just me.” Hades said amused settling in a chair in the conner of the room.

“So what's up?” I asked wondering what he needed me to do. I started grabbing for my darker clothes in the closet. You don't ever actually want to be dressed in all black. It's so suspicious, I don't know why people think it's conspicuous.

“Ah well, you wont be needing those.”he said lazily.

“Then what do I need to wear?” I asked curious about what sort of mission he was sending me on. It must be special one if it's not the usual, I thought.

“Mmm.” he said contemplating “something like my suit.”he said a smirk playing out on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes. What was he planning I wondered. Whatever it was, I don't think it would end well for me, I thought frowning but I said “Formal? When do you need me to b ready?”

“In twenty minutes or so.” he said with a sort of non-nonchalance that I could see through by now. Something was happening, something big. But I just nodded my head and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I moused down my hair so it wouldn't be inn my face. Even with perfect vision I was going into an unknown situation so I needed to be prepared for anything and everything. I pulled on my finest black suit and tie with some vintage black and white shoes. I put two diamond cufflinks on my dress shirt, I glanced one more time at my figure in the mirror. I frowned at my reflection, It was weird to look like a functioning and active part of society.

I left the bathroom,and the room, my Dad was reading a book on the couch. He got up we went down the elevator. Before we got in the car he pinned a rose on my suite. The symbol of Aphrodite I thought. She who calls herself love I thought absently, still wondering what was up. And then it struck me, the suit the rose, the hour. I was getting married I thought sobering up to the situation.

I knew something like this might happen but I didn't think it'd happen so soon. Maybe in a year or so but not know. Especially with what is going on. Isn't their a more appropriate time? No I suppose not he is still very much in danger, and we like these events to be full house. I wonder which house I'm binding too? Probably the house with the most revenue, that gives us the most trouble. I almost snorted at that. We were the black sheep of Olympus, or rather not of Olympus. I could be marrying anyone, so I didn't think about it. And instead I made a call. Judging by the way this was happening the other person probably didn't know they were marrying me. I could at least do this much, it wasn't much compensation, but it was something.

We drove for hours, past pastures and fields through forests on rocky paths until we came to a little church in a meadow. Stepping outside the car I heard the crash of the ocean on the rocks. We must not be that far from the shore, I thought. My shoes brushing against the tall dewy morning grass. There was someone waiting for me at the door. Hermes. He handed me a small plush box. He just stared at me, was I really marrying someone that bad. With the way Hermes and Hades were acting like it, that’s what it seemed like.

“You know, you’re not a bad kid.” he said wisely.

I just stared. Wondering what could've brought that around. Because I was marrying into a different clan? Because I bothered to try to make marriage personal? It's not usually something you just up and decide to do, well not for normal people anyway. I thought while staring at Hermes.

“Thanks.” I said shortly, not really knowing how to comment on that.

So I walked into the church and found myself being pulled around through sides does that seemed to lead to the front the stage. I was in a sort of waiting room and Persephone was fretting around me. She was crying that her little baby was getting married and leaving the nest. I smiled lightly patting my stepmothers back as she sobbed on my shoulder. I had long since left the nest. But she still seemed worried. She kept going on about how I shouldn't have to marry so young, and that she would punish my Father. I just smiled indulgently for her and frowned when she started to try to mess with my hair, it was apparently atrocious. But she was just saying that and doing that to try to stop herself from crying and messing up her makeup.

I had picked up that from Persephone. I was distracting myself to. As much as I might deny it It bugged me that I was taking this without a fight. I am my own person and I make my own desiccation. And marriage isn't a light one. I thought staring at the curtains that would lead me to the alter. Hades had come around back to give me a pat on the back And tell me it was time. He still had a small gloating smile on his face. He wasn't even trying to his it any more. Made me wonder what he'd won out of all this? We'll it didn't matter did I thought getting up and walking to the curtains.

With a deep breath I stepped out onto the alter. I waited for a second my heart pounding in my chest as the curtains in front of me rustled. I blinked and thought I had to be dreaming. Out of those velvet curtains waltzed a beautiful prince. With the curtains billowing behind him it was the perfect picture. He looked stunning in a suit, whoever had fitted it knew what they were doing. But he would have looked gorgeous regardless. I looked into his wide emerald green eyes, he must be as scared as I am. He shouldn't be marrying me, or anyone right know,really. What were they thinking I thought resisting the urge to glare at my father who was somewhere in the crowd. Percy was so scared his hands were shaking and it got worse as Hera blessed our wedding saying-

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful morning to share with Perseus Jackson and Nicolò di Angelo as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.  
  
Who gives this man to be married to this man?  
  
“I place Percy in Nicolò 's care.” said Poseidon to Hera  
“As Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family:a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Perseus and Nicolò both look forward to each new season of their marriage:just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.”  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Perseus and Nicolò , your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. “  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one: but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.  
  
At this time, I’ll ask you, Nicolò di Angelo , and you, Perseus Jackson, to face each other and take each other’s hands.  
Nicolò , will you take Perseus to be your Husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?  
“ I will.” I said earnestly   
“ Perseus , will you take Nicolò to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?  
“I will.” Percy said sounding breathless.

“Will you Nicolò take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Hera asked

I turned to face Percy, to take his right handwith my left I took a shallow breath to say, “ I Nicolò will take Perseus to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, till death do we part.”I said repeating what I'd heard countless times as a child.

“Will you Perseus take Nicolò to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Hera asked once again

Percy took my hand with his and said“I Perseus will take Nicolò to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part.” repeated Percy seriously.

I took Percy right hand and gently slipped on the ring I'd gotten from Hermes I heard him give a small gasp as he saw it. I smiled at that, I'd have to thank Hazel when I saw her I thought absently as Percy slipped a small silver band on my ring finger. We were holding hands again and facing Hera.

“Then do you Perseus Jackson so of Poseidon and you Nicolò di Angelo son of Hades promise to bind your clans and except the ways of the clan of Poseidon and the clan of Hades. To bind the two together and make them indistinguishable from the other? To let neither pride prejudice or bigotry narrow your mind and cloud your judgment?”she asked a stern eye cast on us know

“We do.” we said our voice intertwining

“Then _you_ Nicolò di Angelo, may kiss the bride.” she said a teasing note in her voice.

I might have been chuckling with the rest of the room if I wasn't so concerned about kissing Percy. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him forward to me so we were pressing chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at me with his huge pure eyes. I felt like a villain as I stole not one, but two kisses from his tender lips. His head tilted up his lips a swollen red because he kept biting them. But that just made them even more supple at I dove in. I didn't want to frighten myself so I tried to just give him a chaste kiss but I felt myself hungering for more and I wasn't thinking when I french kissed him. My tounge barely flicked in his mouth but it was enough to taste him. Percy tasted like the sea. It thought drawing back to look into his eye.

He wasn't shaking anymore thank goodness, but before I could ask if he was okay we were swarmed by a gigantic crowd. Percy was swallowed up by the women and I was being jostled by the men. All Patting me on the back and wishing me various things. Talking about what a lucky bastard I was to get such a catch. I smiled and laughed at their jokes giving them the reaction they wanted instead of showing how anxious I was that Percy wasn't within sight. I peered around trying to get a glimpse of him over all the heads, he wasn't exactly what you'd call tall I thought fondly. But as it so turned out, I didn't have to.

The crowd parted and Percy was walking towards me in a billowing white dress. I laughed surprised, he looked so scared and embarrassed. Though he didn't need to be. Percy was beautiful in every way and the blush on his cheeks only added to it. I walked up to my beautiful blushing bride with cheers erupting around me. We walked together to go meet with our uncle's when Percy leaned over to whisper in my ear-

“Nico, I might need you to hold on to me, or I'm probably going to fall over.” he said, face a flame.

“Oh? I take it your wearing heals under that massive skirt then.” I said teasingly but wrapped an arm around his waist, and was pleased to feel him lean into me.

“It's not like I had a choice.” said Percy indignantly “There was a huge flurry of women, and then the next thing I know I was being ripped out of my suit and being stuffed in a dress. Ugh, and they added make-up, and perfume.” he added with a sneeze “I don't know why they did it, I look ridiculous.” Percy said with a slight pout making his lower lip protrude just enough to look enticing.

“I think you look rather enchanting.” I said whispering in his ear as we approached our fathers. Percy looked like he was going to say something back, but Aphrodite interrupted us. She rolled a large 3 tier cake in front of us.

“If you wouldn't mind doing the honours.” she said handing Percy and I the knife. We cut the cake together and were met with more cheers. It was delicious of course because Hestia made it with a little help from Hera. Basically the rest of the day was spent like that. Thanking people for their generous gifts. Which were indeed generous:Dinning Sets, Candies & Cookies, Wines, Jewels, Furniture, Houses, even and island from Calypso. I was astonished by that so when I thanked her for it and asked her why she would be so generous she simply said she was glad to be rid of it even if it cost her, her status. It was my understanding that, that island was her punishment, but if she was rid of it and her status who stood charge over her? I didn't know and I didn't ask not wanting to spoil the mood of the evening. It was astonishing how well it had gone so far. I thought looking at the sea of black clad people and their tokens of red. Nothing bad had happened I thought looking over at Percy who was being fawned over by Persephone and the rest of the women as they peered at his ring. He seemed happy so I left him be. Gods knew he'd be seeing enough of me for the rest of his life I thought leisurely as I continued to converse with various people.

So we ate cake and about ten other courses that left everyone stuffed and lazy in their chairs for a while. But that quickly wore off so people could eat even more dessert than what they'd already had. Percy and I had our future spelled out for us by three women with very long hair that covered up their (non-existent) eye's. It wasn't exactly fluffy and happy but I think we'll be okay because when we threw a wine glass on the ground. It shattered into a million glittering pieces that told me we'd me together for a million glittering years. So by the end of the night we had rice thrown at us, and the doves were released as we left. But before we did, Percy threw his bouquet, and it was caught by a very flustered Annabeth Chase.

We left the party of drunks in a limo that led us to a yatt. I still didn't know who's planning this was or why they'd done it. But I was fairly sure they hadn't done it to kill us so I went ahead to the yatt. I picked Percy up in my arms, gently, trying not to wake him up. I carried him down the decks and found what was probably meant to be our room for the night. I laid him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't trust myself to undress him and put him in proper clothes for the night so I just took a quick cold shower and came back to the room. But that didn't help with what I saw.

Percy had managed to pick off his dress, and most of the flowers in his hair. He laid naked sprawled on the bed. I turned away thinking he didn't know I was their but he did.

“Nico, I uh, It's just that, were newly weds, and this is our first night together. Aren't we supposed to like, I don't know... fuck or something.” he finished of quietly “I mean I know you probably don't want to, you wanted to marry someone else right. I'm sorry.” Percy said softly

I turned around to see if Percy was joking, he had to be right? No, he was staring at the bed know huddled into a little ball. “Percy, you know you look gorgeous, even right know, right?” I wondered, did he really not know? I sighed ruffling my hair. He was so vulnerable, it wouldn't even be right. “Percy, look I'm not going to do that to you. You don't have to feel obligated to do it just because were married know. That would be wrong of me.” I said with a sigh as I took off my shirt and gave it too Percy, leaving myself in my boxers He really was to distracting, I couldn't even form a good sentence. I thought warily as I climbed into bed with him and basically hung to the edge giving him as much room as possible. But Percy shocked me by pulling me into a hug and bringing us to the center of the bed.

“Thank You.” He said, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark

“For what?” I wondered aloud, I was captivated by his eyeshadow

“For being kind, and accepting, and for taking care of me.” Percy said with a blinding smile, rosy cheeks and all. As he snuggled into my chest and promptly fell asleep

I just shook my head, he continued to confuse me. One second he looked like he was about to cry, the next he was tossing around heart breaking smiles. This boy's attitude changed like the wind. I chuckled to myself, it was really adorable I thought snuggling up to the warmth wrapped around me, and fell into blissful sleep.

 

_Squaaaa._ Screeching, that's all I could hear. _Squaaaa Squaa_ I hate birds sometimes. They're so annoying in the morning. Why can't they every be quite. I thought I loved everything about the sea and ocean. But seagulls are one thing no one could love, I thought trying to snuggle up and fall back asleep. I kneaded my head into my pillow, or rather I tried. It was very firm, but it was warm. Which was better in my opinion. I sighed wrapping my arms around my pillow contentedly. I was a little more than surprised when my pillow moved and started to pat my head. Fingers going through my hair and tussling it around. I purred and snuggled myself up to Nico. I don't know how exactly I knew, but I just knew, that it was him. But my mind didn't seem to process that when I opened my eyes, and kept blinking. Is this a dream I thought? Definitely, but I don't want to wake up. I hugged Nico, it was kinda of different considering we were entangled. But that just meant I had to be even closer to him, which I didn't really mind.

He was so gorgeous. His hair was artfully messy, and his eyes seemed to be always sparkling mischievously. Even know, but it seemed more playful because of the indulgent smile on his face. He just looked so perfect, and he felt perfect to, I thought. Reminding myself of the strong chest I'd been sleeping on in the dream and probably in real life too. I absently traced around his abs with my fingers. He seemed a little surprised but didn't object. He really was gorgeous, especially when he smiles, I thought happily. Because right know his lazy smile was a rarity, and it was absolutely stunning. I leaned up to kiss him, and felt my heart flutter. I tried to calm myself down and remind myself that this was only a dream. As I kissed him softly, and he deepened the kiss. There wasn't any tounge, but it was still nice.

“Morning Kisses are okay then?”Nico chuckled.

I blinked hesitantly thinking this dream was really precise. “Mmm-Hmm.” I nodded, unsteady. Something was off, I realized.

“Well I'm gonna take a shower, you should go back to sleep.” he said taking my hazy look for sleepiness. I nodded and nuzzle myself into a real pillow,it wasn't as good as Nico's chest though. I tried to doze off, and found myself in a half conscious state. By this time I'd figured that I wasn't asleep. And I would have been mollified by the fact that I'd thrown myself on Nico but something still felt off.

I threw the covers off and found myself wandering the halls. I found my way up to the main deck and was utterly amazed by what I saw. I knew that the boat was tethered to land, but I didn't know that it was an island. I stepped off the boat and buried my toes in the sand. It felt so wonderful, the wet but warm sand against the pads of my feel, I sighed contentedly and thought that nothing could ruin this moment. Of course the seagulls absolutely hated to be silent but their was the other problem of the collapsed people on the shore that seemed to be just waking up. They all looked rather disoriented, I thought concerned for the large group on the shore. I was about to call out to them when a hand came around my middle. I squeaked in surprise that he was touching bare skin. I wasn't wearing anything but a loose dress shirt, and it wasn't even buttoned. Nico threw a robe over my shoulder's.

“Missing something?” he asked tightly trying to fake a smile.

 

I blushed and hastily wrapped the robe around me. Nico was pushing me towards the ship. “Listen, were not safe here.” he said urgency etching the creases in his eyebrows. I heard him mutter something about knowing this was too good to be true. I walked with him confused. Wondering if their was something wrong with this Island. It did feel strange, but not in a bad way. Is that why all those people who had been knocked out were know staring around angrily, I wondered?

One of the ones who was looking around-a shaggy blonde haired male with an okay build- he spotted us and shouted angrily. “This is all your fault, isn't it! I knew all that marriage stuff was crazy talk. You just wanted to get us all in one place so you could kill us, didn't you di Angelo!”

I felt Nico stiffen behind me.

“Jason.” said a very bad-ass looking girl, expressionlessly.

“Thalia.” he said slowly like he wasn't sure.

They just stood their looking at each other while chaos erupted around them

Clarisse had a still asleep Annabeth lying in her arms. And she seemed to be trying to shield her from something while she shot glared at a lot of people and disregarded others. “Romans.” she spit out, like the word was venom in her mouth.

I looked around at the small crowd. Romans, like the gladiator Romans? The way she said it I expected the extinct Romans to come popping out of the forest or something.

“You, you betrayed us.” Said a pretty brunette looking over at the guy named Jason. She stalked over to him slowly and lunged at him. Jason only barely dodged, his eyes were glazed over, and he was out of it.

“No, Reyna Stop!” said a very distressed red-headed girl with wildest curls.

Another lanky blonde stood next to her “As much as I love to see Jason on his knees. Rachel is right. Let him go.” he said to Reyna. She seemed to think it over for a second, judging his authority. But in the end she let go of him and sheathed her knife.

Clarisse snorted “That's just like a Roman. Let go of your fights so easily, and unfinished.” she stated unimpressed. “You let this guy control you. Your title as praetor must not mean anything then.” she said smirking.

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Clarisse and started to say something about having a choose but someone else cut her off. A small girl with amber hair and shockingly green eyes. “I know Romans and Greeks aren't the best of friends but we have to stay calm.” she said timidly

“Oh yeah, give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish this _daughter of Bellona_ off right here and now.” said Clarisse not liking someone taking away her fight.

“Because if you do you'll become an enemy of Olympus.” she said evenly seeming to find her confidence. Even Clarisse looked deterred at that. A lot of people looked wide eyed and even frightened. It was quite for a while all that could be heard was the soft crash of the waves until a cute looking Mexican boy asked-”But why?” he said like it was the most unthinkable thing in the world

A very furry guy said“The Olympians have decided that they're going to snuff out the traitor.” he said glancing awkwardly at me with pity. I shifted my feet not getting why he was looking at me. “And if you kill anyone, they'll figure it's you.” he finished off quietly.

There seemed to be a wide display of disbelief and utter astonishment. “But we weren't even two when that happened!” said someone indignantly.

“Nobody even said our parents were reasonable.” snorted a pair of twins with a shrug.

“How do we even know your telling the truth, Grover.” said a dusty brown haired boyfriend

“Well, your weapons are all gone right, and you'll find that theirs no way to leave this island. We just have to wait until they find the killer.” Shrugged Grover

The cries of outrage as they checked their clothes and found nothing were almost laughable. But that would have been mean. I turned around to look for the yatt we'd come on but discovered that their was nothing but the sea behind me. I blinked and stared and the wonderful blue waters searching for it. It was no where in sight. I was on this Island until a murder was found with a bunch of murderous looking teenagers. This would be interesting to say the least. But at least their was the sea right.

 

**I don't like school anymore. It's boring :( I hope you guys are having more fun and productivity than I am. Sorry I didn't get much down. It's been a busy week. *sigh* adios(toreador) ;9**

 


	7. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons and daughters explore their new home. They trek through a forest to find many things; some pleasant, some palatable. Either way it was definitely a surprise for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> So I'm doing this on Wednesday. It'll be a miracle if I get this done. Their were some obonxious techinal issues, so I didn't get to type. But I didn't really think much for this chapter so it's mostly improptu, sorry :) also I'm trying to speed this up so.. yeah. I realized how slow this is compaed to other stories. Lol but their was this one HP fanfic that went on for 70 chapters, and I was totally diying for Snape and Harry to do it, and when I finaly thought they'd get somewhere, the story was over cause the author didn't update for lke 3 years. Saddest momment of realization, ever! It sucked, but the story was seriously intriguing and I read it over and over again, because it was spectacular, even if the author left her thousands of fans hanging. *u* I was so dead. lol
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Yaoi boyboy
> 
> Yuri girlxgirl

 

We went though a small forest path and found ourselves in a huge looking beach house. We were all settled awkwardly in the l iving room. It was so stiffing, Everyone was on guard and looking warily at each other. Know that we'd established many times over that we couldn't stab each other without something weird happening or everybody creating mayhem, we decided to just tolerate  each other. I sat on Nico's lap settling awkwardly in between his legs. As he wrapped his arms around me I grasped at his arm. I snuggled up and let his warmth envelope me and I found myself becoming ignorant of the frustration starting to flow freely arou nd the room.

People were growling at each other and shooting uneasy glares in every direction. Some of  them even went to go so far as reach for a weapon that wasn't there. The tension was broken by Leo a cute little Mexican.

“So my name is Leo, son of  Hephaestus I guess. And I think this is a super awesome idea.”he said a huge grin on his face. But before the could all interject he said “Don't look at me like that. We need to get to know each other, it's ridiculous that we've been fighting each other fo r this long. In and out of the clans.” he said making a serious face that some how didn't seem to fit him.

“Oh come on Leo. The clans have been fighting for years. What makes you think forcing us to live together is going to fix anything.” a brunette aske d none to thrilled with the situation.

“It will!” he said enthusiastically “and who knows, we may even be able to be friends... maybe we could even be friends with the Romans.” he said hopefully to which everyone grumbled and snorted.

“Your so adorable  Leo.” said the twins, ruffling his hair

“Am not!” said Leo huffing and pouting, only further proving their point. They continued their playful argument for a minute until Leo said, “Well fine, but I still think we should get to know each other, especially if were living together. Why don't we just introduce ourselves? I'm Leo!” he said

The twins next to him just shook their heads but they said that their names were Conner and Travis Stolls, sons of Hermes. Then Charles Beckendrof son of Hephaestus, Claris se la Rue daughter of Ares, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood ward of Hestia, Juniper Woods daughter of Hestia, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Silena Bearuregaurd daughter of Aphrodite, Micheal Yew ward of Apollo. Then their was Nico and me, I stuttered when it came to me I wasn't really sure of my position. Nico filled in for me simply saying- “Percy Jackson, my husband.” he said rubbing his thumb over my ring. They just blinked but they continued around the circle. With Jason Grace  son of Jupiter, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Octavian Augustus son of Apollo, Rachel Dare daughter of Apollo, Reyna Bellona daughter of Mars, Frank Zhang son of Mars,  Zoe Nightshade of the Moon clan, and Thalia of the Moon clan.

People seemed to set tle down a little when they knew who was who. Nico said that they knew where they stood in the family tree and that they knew who was safe to kill and who wasn't. When I stiffened at that Nico just shook his head and said we weren't in any danger, and that he'd protect me if it came to that.

“Do you know what's wrong with this Island?” asked Hazel to Nico

“I'm not quite sure, it's..strange.” Nico said, fumbling for a word.

Those words seemed to spark something in me. Nico was right, this island did feel  different. Suddenly I felt kind of intrigued. “So let's go!” I said excitedly.

“Go where?” Nico asked confused

“Lets go explore!”at the strange looks I was getting I said “Come on don't tell me your not curious, were on a deserted island for goodness sak e. Or who knows maybe were not.” I said realizing that, that may in fact be true.

“Percy's right we should definitely check out the island. There might be something dangerous here. And if there is we need to find out how to get away from it, or kill it.

“Yeah good luck with that, because you can totally kill an earthquake, thunderstorm, and random ass huge waves.” said Clarisse looking angry like she wished she could.

“Yeah that was weird.” said Frank

Octavian and Rachel seemed to think that was funny.  But only snickered to themselves, not letting the rest of us in on the joke. So we just took off into the forest. I found myself trying not to smile. As we went through the forest , it was so strange. There was a path already carved three in fact, and we a ll took different paths.   


    We went though a small forest path and found ourselves in a huge looking beach house. We were all settled awkwardly in the living room. It was so stiffing, Everyone was on guard and looking warily at each other. Know that we'd established many times over that we couldn't stab each other without something weird happening or everybody creating mayhem, we decided to just tolerate each other. I sat on Nico's lap settling awkwardly in between his legs. As he wrapped his arms around  me I grasped at his arm. I snuggled up and let his warmth envelope me and I found myself becoming ignorant of the frustration starting to flow freely around the room.

    People were growling at each other and shooting uneasy glares in every direction. Som e of them even went to go so far as reach for a weapon that wasn't there. The tension was broken by Leo a cute little Mexican.

    “So my name is Leo, son of Hephaestus I guess. And I think this is a super awesome idea.”he said a huge grin on his face. But before the could all interject he said “Don't look at me like that. We need to get to know each other, it's ridiculous that we've been fighting each other for this long. In and out of the clans.” he said making a serious face that some how didn't seem to  fit him.

    “Oh come on Leo. The clans have been fighting for years. What makes you think forcing us to live together is going to fix anything.” a brunette asked none to thrilled with the situation.

    “It will!” he said enthusiastically “and who knows,  we may even be able to be friends... maybe we could even be friends with the Romans.” he said hopefully to which everyone grumbled and snorted.

    “Your so adorable Leo.” said the twins, ruffling his hair

    “Am not!” said Leo huffing and pouting, only f urther proving their point. They continued their playful argument for a minute until Leo said, “Well fine, but I still think we should get to know each other, especially if were living together. Why don't we just introduce ourselves? I'm Leo!” he said

The twins next to him just shook their heads but they said that their names were Conner and Travis Stolls, sons of Hermes. Then Charles Beckendrof son of Hephaestus, Clarisse la Rue daughter of Ares, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood ward of Hestia, Juniper Woods daughter of Hestia, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Silena Bearuregaurd daughter of Aphrodite, Micheal Yew ward of Apollo. Then their was Nico and me, I stuttered when it came to me I wasn't really sure of my position. Nico fi lled in for me simply saying- “Percy Jackson, my husband.” he said rubbing his thumb over my ring. They just blinked but they continued around the circle. With Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Octavian Augustus son of Apollo, R achel Dare daughter of Apollo, Micheal Yew ward of Apollo, Reyna Bellona daughter of Mars, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Zoe Nightshade of the Moon clan, and Thalia of the Moon clan.

    People seemed to settle down a little when they knew who was who. Nico sai d that they knew where they stood in the family tree and that they knew who was safe to kill and who wasn't. When I stiffened at that Nico just shook his head and said we weren't in any danger, and that he'd protect me if it came to that.

    “Do you know  what's wrong with this Island?” asked Hazel to Nico

    “I'm not quite sure, it's..strange.” Nico said, fumbling for a word.

    Those words seemed to spark something in me. Nico was right, this island did feel different. Suddenly I felt kind of intrigued. “So let's go!” I said excitedly.

    “Go where?” Nico asked confused

    “Lets go explore!”at the strange looks I was getting I said “Come on don't tell me you're not curious, were on a deserted island for goodness sake. Or who knows maybe we're not.” I  said realizing that, that may in fact be true.

    “Percy's right we should definitely check out the island. There might be something dangerous here. And if there is we need to find out how to get away from it, or kill it.

    “Yeah good luck with that, be cause you can totally kill an earthquake, thunderstorm, and random ass huge waves.” said Clarisse looking angry like she wished she could.

    “Yeah that was weird.” said Frank

    Octavian and Rachel seemed to think that was funny. But only snickered to t hemselves, not letting the rest of us in on the joke. So we just took off into the forest. I found myself trying not to smiles, as we went through the forest , it was so strange. There was a path already carved three in fact. We split off into three groups , and sadly that meant me and Nico were separated because he had his own group. It felt weird not having his arms around me, and we’d only been together a night. I frowned I’d been hanging on him this entire time, hadn’t I! I groaned at myself, I was a slu t even when i wasn’t trying to be. 

“Dude, what’s wrong. Your depressing me by just look’in at you” Clarisse said bumping my shoulder playfully if not a little too roughly

“Nothing.” I said dejectedly, “I’m just a terrible person.” I mumbled to myself, thi nking aloud.

“What, no. You seem alright to me. Maybe a little weak, but alright” she said jokingly

“Thanks Clarisse.” I said with a small smile, shaking my head.

“No Problem Jackson. Now what exactly are we looking for?” She asked

“We’re looking for anyth ing that might be dangerous, or the source of all that stuff earlier.” Said Annabeth

    “We’re not going to find anything.” said Reyna with a disdainful look at us and a wary look to the forest we were surrounded by.

    “Oh. And why is that?” asked  Annabeth, not scornfully. She actually just wanted the answer.

    “Magic.” she said simply

    “Magic?” Annabeth said obviously not believing it.

    “Don’t you see the signs. The flood, the storms, the earth shaking!” she said incredulously

    “I don’t  think it’s magic either, actually.” said Rachel

    “No?” questioned Reyna, who actually had respect for the girl, she was well known among the Romans in Europe. All the children of Apollo were.

    “No, I think there are influences here,” she said waving  at the forest “But I don’t think there is magic, per sé.” she said thoughtfully

    “Well whatever it is, It’s wonderful that they brought us to this island. Just look at all the trees and plants and flowers. It’s wonderful.” said juniper who was clearly e cstatic and looked perfectly at home.

    “Still it’s strange I can’t remember anything about how I got here. The last thing I remember is playing fetch with my dogs, and it just halts. I was throwing a bone, and then...nothing. No sleepiness, no sting fro m an epi-pen, no pain if I had fallen to the floor.” Reyna said troubled.

    The girls nodded and agreed that they’d had similar experience. I didn’t I went to sleep, and I woke up here. I thought remembering this morning and my little naked escapadé, I w as so glad that we’d found a pair of clothes in one of the closets in the cabin.

    “There’s something up ahead.” said Clarisse positioning herself in front of Annabeth. Annabeth pointedly moved herself to the side, giving Clarisse a faintly annoyed look. But looked away to see what she was being protect from. 

    There was a very dense fog over the path we were walking. It was white and thick looking, as it advanced on us it saturated the air making it feel weird to breath the thick air. I couldn’t see a nything in front of me, it was like I was in an endless sea of white. I felt fear grip my heart as my heartbeat sped up. I called out for Clarisse, Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, and Juniper. But nobody answered. I searched for them, running blindly and tripping on nothing. It was as if the fog would never end. And my friends were nowhere to be seen. I laughed there was  nothing  to be seen, or heard for that matter. But I could smell something, I could smell a sort of heavy, earthy, sweet smelling flower. I blink ed suddenly feeling dizzy, but I let my nose carry to the sent. And apparently my nose worked better than my brain ever could because It had led me to a pond and a waterfall. The mist seemed to lift over the area, and I could see more clearly.The cliff whe re the waterfall was falling seemed to be covered in grape vines.Covered by the mist: There seemed to be a shadow of a person in the pond. I called out and splashed into the pond loudly.

    “Hello, is anyone there?” I called out desperately. And I cried o ut in relief upon seeing Nico here in the pond with me. “Oh thank God. Somebody’s alive.” I said falling limply into his arms as my panic subsided.

    “My,my, their sure are a lot of you today.” said he, to himself

“I’m so glad you're okay Nico, I was beg inning to wonder if anyone was. Have you seen the others?” I asked concerned

“I have seen some of the others. But I am not the Nico you refer to. I am Pothos, but it is Nico who you see, hmm.” he said questioningly.

Not Nico. I thought alarmed and jumped o ut of his arms to which he only laughed. I suddenly became very aware of the naked body in front of me, that wasn’t Nico’s. Not that I had seen Nico naked, but it was strange to see him naked, but not really Nico, naked.  If that makes any sense, which it do esn't I thought running circles around myself in my head.  

But the more I looked at him, the more it made sense. He wasn't Nico. If he was he had a dull impression of him. Nico was so much more. I thought as I began to see Pothos' true form. It was  practically blinding, and for some reason I found it frightening.  

“I am not here to harm you,small one.” he said with a chuckle

“Then why are you here?” I said trying to keep my eyes from wandering. 

“I am here because you wished me to be here.” he said  wisely

“No I didn’t.” I said defiantly “I don’t even know you!” I said

“Ahh but you do, you see  Percy, I am your hidden desire, your yearning longing, 

and lust.” he said placidly

“You mean, I want you, or rather Nico. In a , in a  sexual  way.” I said flu stered and 

stuttering.

    “Well of course you do, he’s not bad looking.” he said jovially.

    “But, but , he’s….he’s. And I’m just so...’ I finished of pathetically remembering just how tainted I really was. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to get rid of the feeling of him on my skin.  It was like I was still covered in his filth. He’d buried me in it, so much that it had become my own. 

    “You poor thing.” Pothos said softly. “Your not him you know, he said wrapping himself around me and tilting my chin up to meet his eyes.

    “But I am.” I said sadly, disgusted by what I was.

    “You're not.”  he said compassion heavy in his voice as he kissed me. I struggled a little in his arms but I suddenly felt very light and red as the heavy smell of the grapes around us clouded my mind giving everything a very pretty flowery psychedelic feel. I gasped as I found my clothes suddenly dissolving in water.

    “Your full of surprises, aren’t you.” chuckled Pothos

    I just blushed and gasped as I felt his h ands dance over my body, lighting me on fire. He bit my lip and  sucked gently  on the flesh while my breathing started to grow heavier. He massaged my chest with the meaty pad of his hands, warming me up.  He started to gently touch my nipples with both h is hands, while scraping his teeth along the side of my neck making me squirm and  shake . His mouth was doing wondrous things to my neck. His cool and wet tongue gliding against my hot damp skin was perfect. But as he began to bught and tug at my skin lea ving small welts all down my neck. I felt a deep moan peel from my throat. That only grew as his hands started to lace their way down as did his mouth. he worked my nipples, sucking and blowing on them till they felt ice cold yet on fire at the same time.  I shivered under his breath. and lips . He continued his butterfly kisses downward  until he’d reached my pelvic area. At this point we were against the cliff of the waterfall.  I could feel the sticky liquid starting to solidify on my skin as it ran down  my back to my legs.  Because he was working me over so hard I was throwing myself back onto the cliff and making me squash all those mouth watering smelling grapes. But Pothos licked it up, he licked it all up, wherever it landed. From head to toe I was kn ow feeling even more sticky, and I had a feeling  would feel even stickier soon as I started to feel pressure build in my abdomen. Pothos kissed around me, and teased me with the flick of his tongue. I whined at his constant up’s and down’s, but I  moaned w hen he went down on me. I didn’t even know it felt like this, usually I was the one doing it after all. But his mouth felt like hot slick velvet around me. And he just kept on sucking, making it feel more fitting and desirable. I felt him go deeper and dee per down on me until he had be in the back of his throat. I could feel the ridges of his vocal cords, and their vibrations went through me as he hummed.  I could feel him building even more pressure inside me as he massaged my ass. Grabbing the globes and  pushing them, even massaging them while he deep-throated me. I could feel the missing link, but I ignored it, and came down his throat.

    Pothos released his grip on me and I slid down the slippery grape covered slope. And I slipped easily into the water , floating contentedly trying to make my pulse go down from its loud beating pace. And it started to, except for in one area, an area a little farther down south than  I was comfortable with.  In fact it seemed to be speeding up, and maybe that was due to  the fact that It felt hot down there, and wet and I really wanted to do something about it, and just, well touch myself. Because it was getting unbearable to even move. And then suddenly it didn’t ache as bad.

    Pothos put his hand on my shoulder and sai d “ Peace young one, the fire burning within you is strong. I can not quench it, nor could I ever. Because there is but one  being that you lust for. Why do you resist? It will only hurt you.” he said gazing down at me with soft sad brown eyes.

    I blink ed not quite sure I was processing what he was saying correctly.

    “You never yearned for him once, not even to call out his name.Do you not see him in me? Not even a trace of your lover?” he asked seemingly confused.

    I bobbed my head shakily in the  water, still somewhat unsure of what he was getting at.

    “Then you can see me clearly. What a precious child you are. It’s been a blessing meeting someone as pure hearted as you Perseus. So I will leave you with a gift.” he said placing a soft kiss on m y forehead.

    “Goodbye Perseus.” he said his voice already fading, just as his face did.

    And then so did everything, coming as it came with the mists all the perfume of flowers until I felt the sun hit my skin again. I stared up from my position on  the ground, looking into the roof of the forest and the light strings of sunlight it cast around me. It was so beautiful, and warm I thought wistfully. I realized that I loved the sun, because it was warm, and it was helping me doze off. And I might have t oo, I might have stayed out their for day longer than I probably had, but something was making it cold on my face, like something was blocking the sun, I realized. No not something I blinked up, someone i focused in on the the fuzzy blurs of grey and found there was a kind looking girl with mousy brown hair and eyes looking down at me with concern. I blinked lazily into focus and realized it was Juniper. 

“Are You alright Percy?” she asked 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I said slowly I tried to get up but I slipped and  I landed on my back, on the floor again. “Well I still trip on flat surfaces, so i must be fine.” I snorted to myself. “It’s alright.” I said warding off her outstretched hand.

“Well...Okay.” she said uneasily.

Once I was up she asked me, “Where did you go ? All of a sudden I was looking at these really gorgeous and rare Sombreuil Colonial White Rose bush, and everything looked really glittery and pretty and it smelled really sweet like a red lotus, and then I remembered the search. And you were all gone.” s he said dismayed. She also really seemed to know her flowers, that’s a long name for a rose.

“Well what happened was that I was running through the forest, and…” I said slowin down, trying to remember the memory. But I couldn’t, it was like eating cotton  candy. As soon as I thought I had the memory I was looking for it vanished, and I couldn’t form any other image of what had happened, other than two sparkling brown eyes. I thought hard trying to remember whose eyes those were, I went through all the peopl e I knew so far: Annabeth’s were grey Clarisse’s were a muddy brown Nico’s were a very dark brown like a chocolate cake, I thought.

“Wouldn’t want to get stuck with that look on my face.” said Clarisse laughing at me, and whirling me out of my thoughts.

“H ey, where were you guys, and what happened?” I asked looking at Clarisse who had shown up behind me with a very disgruntled looking Annabeth.

“It doesn't matter.” said Annabeth insistently, “let’s just get back to the cabin. If we don’t we’ll be stuck out  in this weird forest with nothing but the moon to guide us.” she said pointing out that the sun was being sucked down rather quickly.

“Okay.” I said slowly trying to read Annabeth, but she’d already turned away and was walking fast back down the dirt path.

“Did it finally happen?” asked Rachel to Clarisse.

“Yeah, I guess it did, but it didn’t exactly go as planned.” Clarisse said gruffly, with a sigh.

    “Yeah, I don’t think it ever would have, but come one lets catch up to her before she runs into the Rom ans.” Rachel said thoughtfully.

    I walked along them rather confused when I gave Rachel a questioning look she just laughed at me.

    “You always were the cute and clueless one. But maybe not as clueless as we all thought.” she said nodding to somethin g on my neck? What was she talking about I wondered. But I just shrugged it off and kept walking. I hope the cabin has air conditioning because for some reason, even though the sun is setting it’s starting to feel rather warm.

    When we got to the cabin  everyone was already there, just piled on top of each other or laying on the floor. had they actually found the source of what made all those things happen, because they looked like they’d just been in a fight, and were exhausted. Nico was sitting on a cou ch rubbing the bridge of his nose like he had a huge headache.

    “What happened to guys, you look like hell!” Clarisse said 

    “I don’t wanna talk about it.” said Jason with his head in his hands. Clarisse hummed at that but didn’t comment further.

“There was all this mist, and then there was a tool shed, it just up and appeared out of nowhere. And then there was this girl, and yeah, it was weird.” said Leo animatidly

    “I saw my Brothers.” said Piper warily

    “And I saw Mother.” said Silena wit h unease.

    “Wait you saw our Mother-Brother.” they said in unison exchanging looks of discomforts and slow shakes of the head of understanding and acknowledgement. Apparently their Mother and there Brother being here really meant something. 

    “This w ill be like before, won’t it.” said Piper with a certain edge to her voice, to her older sister.

    Silena looked around the room once or twice before responding “Yeah, definitely. Especially if they showed up.” she said displeasure clear in her voice.

  “Piper, Piper. I didn’t just see Mother, I saw Harmonia.” she said hesitantly

    Piper sighed. “Well, at least that’s something.” she said dubiously 

    “What, in the heck are you guys talking about.” said Conner and Travis

    “It’s Nothing.” said Sil ena

    “Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. If Your Mom was here, why didn’t she pick us up, or just you guys.” asked Leo

    “She wasn’t her on a social visit, or at least not a positive one anyway.” said Piper

    “I’m sure it was  positive for them.’ sa id Silena to Piper with a smirk

    Piper just rolled her eyes at her sister and continued to answer to Leo’s question. “Were daughter’s of Aphrodite, she was just kindly reminding us of our role. And how much her reputation depended on us.”

“She didn’t re ally say any of that of course. Funny how love doesn't always involve words.” said Silena drearily.

"Yeah, It's freakin hilarious." said Thalia under her breath.

"Oh come off if Thals." said Annabeth annoyed

"What! This is ridiculous! were stuck on this  dumb island, with these idiots!"Thalia

 pissed and clearly at wits end.

"Yes we are stuck here with a lot of other people, whom we are not familiar with, but 

that doesn't give you the excuse to be rude." Annabeth said pointedly

Thalia glared at her  clearly in a mood but wasn't going to say anything else to avoid a scolding in front of all these people.

"Besides you cant even talk. How is an assassin better than a slu- I mean um   

temptress." He stuttered off "No offense Pipes" he whispered off

"None taken." Piper said with a sigh. "It's okay I know what I am. But your right 

Jason. I may take lives if I please, but at least I tell them I'm going to, and I give them happy memories before they die." said Piper with a little bite.

"I'd rather be an assa ssin than a whore." spat Zoe Nightshade.

I flinched at every barbed insult that flew, I cuddled up to Nico instinctively. This was a war zone. Everyone was out for blood. So you can Imagine my horror when the conversation was focused on me.

** I'm sorry I h aven't updated in literally a freakin year. I've been damn busy. How did I even manage to update during school in the beginning I don't know, but I'm trying know. So stay posted. **   



End file.
